Herida Espacio-Tiempo
by Angel0scur0
Summary: Después de que el grupo de buscadores de Eldrit acabasen con la organización de Henir y derrotase a Rosso, llega el momento de paz donde celebran el que todos cumplieron sus metas y objetivos que se habían impuesto lograr... a excepción de una persona, ¿le ayudaran o habrá un nuevo enemigo a derrotar?
1. Traición de Camaradas

**Heridas del Espacio-Tiempo.**

Capítulo 1. Traición de Camaradas

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que todo esto inicio? ¿cumplimos realmente nuestras metas? o ¿solo era una excusa para justificar nuestro egoísmo?... la realidad puede ser dolorosa, pero dicen que te forma el carácter el vivir malas experiencias, quien haya dicho eso tiene algo de razón, el vivir esta experiencia me ha hecho entender lo poco que conocía y mi ingenuidad sobre lo que llamamos "sentimientos", y como el ser humano es conocido por juzgar y sentirse superior ante cualquier otro que se debe considerar un igual, juzgare a mis compañeros, a fin de cuentas, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Pero, antes de comenzar, debo recordar… cuando fue que paso…

_**5 Años antes.**_

—¡Bien, lo hemos logrado! Primero, detuvimos a la orden de Henir y ahora derrotamos a Rosso, quien estaba corrompido por la energía del mundo demoniaco, ¡esto amerita una celebración! —

Elsword hablo con su característico carisma, a pesar de estar en un lugar tan pútrido y peligroso, nunca dejaba de ser el mismo, el mundo de los demonios, un lugar plagado de energía negativa, gracias a la energía contraria del El sagrado, el grupo y yo habíamos ido a poner fin a todo esto, nadie quería admitirlo, pero estaban exhaustos de tener que lidiar con los problemas egoístas de generaciones anteriores habían comenzado, eran tan bondadosos que nunca le daban la espalda a alguien que lo necesitaba… hasta ese día.

—¡Si señor Elsword, sin duda una celebración seria maravillosa, también porque hemos recuperado a padre y al hermano de Ara!

—¡Oigan, no se olviden de Laby, Laby también aprendió quien es realmente!

—Cierto, cierto, pues no se diga más, volvamos con los Maestros del Eldrit a darles las buenas noticias—

Si, buenas noticias… todo había terminado ¿no?, el padre de Chung y el hermano de Ara habían sido demonizados por el antiguo gobernante de la tribu demoniaca quien era Lord de Belmey, incluso Laby supo que ella era un experimento de los demonios, haciendo pasar a infantes como ella sin aura demoniaca, pero con el poder de un demonio de alto rango para usarlas como espías o guerreros/as

Y, si por si eso fuera poco, derrotamos al último Maestro del Eldrit, Rosso el maestro del fuego quien estaba poseído por las energías negativas que este cargaba en su alma, por todo el resentimiento y odio hacia él mismo, ahora es llevado a que Luna negra sane sus heridas y todos vivamos felices para siempre…

Como si eso fuera posible… y en eso, se me acerca Elesis, la hermana mayor y quien más se ha "fijado" en mí.

—Oye Add, cambia ese rostro, todo termino ya hemos ganado, todos obtuvieron lo que querían, además habrá fiesta no te pongas amargado—

—Sí, "todos" tienen lo que desean— _como se nota que solo ven por ustedes mismos…_

—¿Dijiste algo mas Add? —

—Nada importante, y date prisa, seguro tu hermano te querrá para festejar—

Elesis, conocida como la líder de los caballeros mercenarios rojos, el grupo de soldados más fuertes del reino me tenía en la mira, desde que me uní al grupo ella nunca me ha apartado la vista, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos, y quizás crean algo como "le gustas" o "está enamorada" déjenme les digo que no es así, puede que también sea una cabeza de musculo, pero ella si tiene materia gris a diferencia de su hermano.

—No hay prisa, además quiero hablar contigo de algo, es algo que llevo queriéndote decir, pero no era el momento adecuado—

—Pues camina, no pretendo quedarme mucho más tiempo en este pútrido lugar—

—¿Encontraste un método diferente para volver a tu línea del tiempo? —

Ella lo sabía, que mi objetivo siempre era Eve, su núcleo para ser más preciso, ella sabía que me uní a ellos solo por eso, no porque quisiera compartir momentos o ser amistosos con ellos, mi propio interés, mi egoísmo era lo que me motivaba a seguir y ella evitaría toda costa el que le quitara su núcleo, y no la culpo pues sería como arrebatarle su vida.

—No sé de qué me hablas kuku, quizás la energía negativa ya te está afectando la cabeza y te estas volviendo loca—

—Le pregunte a Ain, porque te llamaba "fósil" o "abuelo" y me dijo que, a pesar de estar en este mundo, en si no eras de este mundo, o línea temporal para ser exacta, yo no sé mucho acerca de eso y quiero que tú me lo respondas—

—Ese maldito sacerdote…—

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿seguir negándome y parecer más sospechoso? o ¿simplemente decirle la verdad? a fin de cuentas, ya todo había terminado y si se lo contaba, era probable que me ayudaran a encontrar una forma distinta a la que yo pensaba… si, el juntarme con ellos me hizo blando, mi antiguo yo me habría escupido en la cara.

—Es tal y como dice, no soy de esta línea de tiempo, yo vengo desde los tiempos cuando estaba la guerra nasod, 300 años en el pasado, mi objetivo era fortalecerme y volver a mi tiempo para salvar a mi madre y tenía un método para lograrlo—

Apenas termine de hablar, ella se acercó a mí y me sujeto de mi camisa, su descomunal fuerza sumado con mi bajo peso corporal era evidente que me levantaría sin menor problema, pero solo se limitó a mirarme, sus ojos rojos brillaban con determinación, admito que se veía atractiva en ese momento.

—Escucha bien, sé que te uniste a nosotros por tu conveniencia, nunca te tuve la suficiente confianza para llamarte camarada, pero… después de todo esto, te has ganado mi respeto, te has esforzado por nuestro bien y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte lo hare—

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie, ya encontré el modo de cumplir mi objetivo—

—Siempre tan anti-social ¿no? bueno, es tu característica forma de ser, pero enserio no dudes en pedirme ayuda, puede que no sepa mucho de cálculos y esas cosas, pero mi espada estará a tu servicio—

Sin decir nada más, comenzamos a caminar para llegar al mundo de Elios nuevamente, los maestros nos recibieron al igual que las sacerdotisas, Rosso fue llevado al cuarto de descanso mientras todos se preparaban para el festejo, yo decidí alejarme, nunca me han gustado mucho las celebraciones ni multitudes.

En eso, cuatro figuras caminan hacia mí, Chung y Ara con su padre y hermano, debo admitir que tuve sentimientos al ver el re-encuentros de ambos

—Padre, quiero que conozcas a Add, es uno de los compañeros que han estado viajando conmigo, no es muy sociable, pero es alguien de suma confianza y muy inteligente—

—Es un placer y honor conocer a tan noble guerrero y compañero de mi hijo, gracias por cuidar él y ser un confiable compañero de armas, pediré que en Hamel, erijan una estatua en honor a todos ustedes—

Sin dudas el padre de Chung era alguien digno de ser respetado, hizo lo que cualquier padre hubiera hecho, sacrificarse por el bien de su hijo, no solo era un noble y confiable guerrero, sino también un digno padre. No podía ver su expresión puesto que tenía el casco puesto, pero por sus sinceras palabras, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de que su hijo tenga buenos compañeros, y que él haya seguido hasta el final siempre fiel a su convicción.

—¡Hermano, hermano! él es el señor Add, es uno más de mis compañeros quien me ayudo en esta travesía para ayudar a recuperarte —

—Es todo un placer el por fin conocerte, y pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que hice cuando estaba poseído por Belmey, espero que no haya rencores y podamos llegar a ser buenos compañeros guerreros—

El hermano de Ara, descrito por ella como un noble y poderoso guerrero de los Hans, el apretón de manos que me dio, dejaba en claro que tenía amplia experiencia en artes marciales y el uso de armas, a pesar de mostrarme una sonrisa, cuando menciono a Belmey, se podía notar lo mucho que sufría, al igual que Raven.

—Kuku, no esperaba tantos elogios, pero solo me hice cargo porque esos demonios y la orden se interponían en mi camino para cumplir mi objetivo—

—¿Cuál es su objetivo señor Add? no nos ha dicho nada, siempre fue muy misterioso en ese sentido—

—Ara, no seas grosera, si él no lo ha mencionado es porque es algo muy personal, recuerda que como guerreros tenemos metas y objetivos que tenemos que cumplir por nuestra propia mano—

Si… mi objetivo, Ara no se metía en mis asuntos, nadie lo hacía salvo Elesis, mi meta seguía siendo la misma, viajar al pasado y salvar a mi madre, era lo único por lo que luchaba, por lo que trabajaba, solo por esa razón es que pude ir al infierno y a sabiendas de que podía calcinarme, lo hacía por ella. Para volver a ver su sonrisa y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Lo diré en el banquete, por ahora ire a descansar me llaman cuando sea ya la hora—

—¡Si señor Add, que tenga un grato descanso! —

Me despedí de ellos cuatro y fui a una de las habitaciones para recostarme, mi mente y cuerpo estaban al límite después de la pelea con Rosso, me puse sobre la cama y comencé a reflexionar todo lo que eh vivido.

Desde que me uní al grupo, pensaba utilizarlos para cumplir mi meta, hacerme fuerte, robar el núcleo de Eve y volver a mi pasado, a fin de cuentas, yo no soy de aquí y no estaría vivo después de 300 años, no me afectaba absolutamente en nada, pero después de pasar tiempo con ellos, me fui ablandando, veía sus problemas como míos, me sentía mal cuando sentían que fallaban, incluso no dude en salvar a Elsword cuando se sacrificó por restaurar el Eldrit, sin darme cuenta los comencé a ver como una familia.

Llamaron a la puerta, una voz femenina y dulce, era Rena sin lugar a duda, me avisaba que el festejo estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, que ya solo faltaba yo para iniciar, me talle los ojos y tome a mis dinamos, cuando salí, una figura familiar me esperaba fuera, si, era la pelirroja.

—¿Qué haces aquí Elesis? ¿no se suponía que estarías en la fiesta junto con los demás? —

—Sí, pero, Ara me dijo que dirías algo muy importante en el festejo y quería asegurarme de que no escaparas o se te olvidara—

No dije nada, solo la miré con indiferencia y pusimos rumbo al salón de banquetes, en el estaban todos, desde Elsword hasta Laby, la última integrante del equipo, a pesar de su apariencia adorable y tierna, se notaba que tenía un apetito voraz.

Me mantuve al margen, no sabía si realmente decir mi objetivo o no, algo me impedía el hacerlo, un mal presentimiento, en eso, Elesis hace sonar una copa usando una cuchara, todos guardaron silencio y le prestaron atención.

—Quiero primeramente felicitarlos a todos, desde el comienzo esto no fue una aventura fácil, los enemigos han sido feroces, y hubo ocasiones en los que pensé que fracasaríamos, hemos sufrido no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente, pero al final de todo esto, el esfuerzo dio frutos cada quien consiguió cumplir su objetivo, estoy muy orgullosa de formar parte de los buscadores del eldrit, y espero que asi como ahora, todos sus objetivos, metas y sueños se cumplan, ¡salud! —

Los cristales sonaban mientras todos reían y se felicitaban los unos a los otros, pensé que Elesis había desistido en que yo dijera mi objetivo, pero hablé demasiado pronto.

—Y ahora, nuestro compañero Add, dirá unas palabras, adelante Add—

—Nunca eh sido bueno para expresarme, y esta no será la ocasión que lo sea kuku, solo felicidades y eso—

—Vamos, todos sabemos que también tienes un objetivo y no lo has cumplido aún, y prometiste decírnoslo—

Fue en ese momento, que todo comenzó a salir mal, una voz femenina hizo acto de presencia antes de que yo pudiera hablar, era Eve, quien atrajo la atención de todos.

—Su objetivo, es mi núcleo—

Todos quienes observaban a Eve me observaban a mí, con una cara de incredulidad y asombro, aunque ella tenía razón, mi objetivo era su núcleo en primera instancia, esa parte fundamental de ella que contenía códigos antiguos que me ayudarían a cumplir mi verdadera meta. El salón estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada pues esperaban una respuesta de mi parte.

—Si, es verdad lo que dice, busco su núcleo, pero ese no es mi verdadero objetivo, el real es—

Antes de terminar Elesis puso su espada sobre mi cuello, lista para rebanarlo si hacia un movimiento en falso. Su mirada era de enojo, pero se veía algo de decepción en ella

—Sabía que mis sospechas eran acertadas, pero nunca imagine que tratarías el robar el núcleo de Eve, esperaba más de ti Add—

Todos en la sala comenzaron a levantarse y preparaban sus armas para ser empuñadas, lo cual es normal, ¿quién dejaría pasar por alto el hecho de que lastimaran a una amiga?, miradas llenas de decepción y enojo se posaron sobre mí, esas mismas miradas que mi padre me daba cuando fracasaba, no las soportaba.

—No le robare su núcleo, tengo otro método para cumplir mi objetivo y es…—

Y otra vez Eve, volvió a quitarme las palabras de mi boca, si todos no estaban en mi contra, ahora si lo estarían.

—Utilizar la energía del Eldrit sagrado, esa es su otra opción—

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, el Eldrit sagrado estaba apenas recuperándose después de la fractura, la misión del grupo era restaurarlo, ¿enserio permitirían que alguien lo utilizara para fines egoístas? cuando empuñaron sus armas y las apuntaron contra mí, era obvio que no, parecía que Eve diría algo más, pero Raven y Rena se pusieron frente a ella, al igual que sus guardianes, mientras que mis "compañeros" y Maestros, tenían la mirada puesta sobre mí, listos para atacar si hacia un movimiento en falso.

—¿Asi que así va a ser no? todos tienen lo que deseaban, excepto yo ¿no? por esta misma razón es que no quería decir nada—

—O condenas a uno, nos condenas a todos, no son buenas opciones Add—

—¿Y es una buena opción el que todos sean felices menos yo? ¿el que todos tengan sus metas y sonrisas y yo viva un infierno de dolor sabiendo que muy probablemente fracase, pero aun asi, no pierdo la esperanza?... los únicos egoístas aquí son ustedes—

Si… el grupo se había formado no solo para buscar el eldrit, cada integrante, cada persona tenía un interés propio, pero a ojos de los demás, eran metas normales, incluso ayudaron a Lu quien es ahora la soberana del reino de los demonios, ¿significa que soy peor que un demonio?

—El grupo se hizo a base de egoísmo, eso de "compañerismo" era una mera fachada, admítanlo, en solitario eran débiles lo sabían de ante mano, así que conforman el grupo y usan a los integrantes para lograr cumplir su meta—

—Eso es mentira Add, aquí todos somos amigos y compañeros y…—

—¡Deja de mentirte Elsword! ¡mira el cómo están todos, apuntándome con sus armas como si yo fuera un nuevo enemigo a quien derrotar! ¡ustedes cumplieron lo suyo, ustedes ahora son felices! ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¿Por qué no puedo tener yo mi propia felicidad? —

Comencé a perder el control, cerrando los puños y apretando mis dientes, estaba escupiendo veneno y verdades sin control, todos seguían atentos a mis movimientos, y no perdían de vista a mis dinamos.

—Debe haber alguna otra manera de ayudarte, si me das la oportunidad, nosotros—

—No, Elsword, no hay más oportunidades Add ya dejo en claro sus verdaderas intenciones y no vamos a permitir que Eve o el sagrado El se sacrifiquen, es un ser peligroso y debemos evitar que haga algo imprudente—

—¡Pero hermana! ¡él es nuestro amigo, nos ha apoyado desde que lo conocimos!

—Para que bajemos la guardia, y destruya a Eve o al Eldrit, y no pienso permitir eso, lo siento Elsword pero aquí, seré yo quien tome la decisión, así que te daré dos opciones Add, o te vas por las buenas, o desearas nunca haberme tenido como enemiga—

¿Qué donde quedo el compañerismo? al parecer nunca existió, ahora soy un enemigo para ellos, alguien que antes fue un compañero de armas, ahora soy un criminal, así somos los humanos, siempre vemos solo por nosotros, utilizamos a los demás y cuando ya no son útiles, los desechamos, ellos tienen su final feliz y yo, solo un amargo y solitario final.

—Kuku… claro, ya ustedes consiguieron lo suyo, desháganse del que no encaja, descuida de todos modos, pensaba irme al terminar el festejo, nunca los vi como compañeros… ni amigos, disfrútenlo se lo han ganado, veamos cuánto dura su amistad ahora que ya no tendrán nada en común—

Me subí a mis dinamos y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, deje el lugar de celebración, pero por dentro me sentía devastado, a quienes consideré compañeros y amigos… me dieron la espalda, no importa que tan buenas acciones hice por ellos, ni que tanto me preocupaba por ellos me juzgaron más por unas palabras, que por mis acciones ¿qué no debería ser al revés?, cuando me iba, solo una persona me llamo.

—¡Add espera por favor, te ayudare a encontrar solución! —

—¡Basta ya Elsword! deja que se vaya, mientras estemos aquí el no hará nada y—

—¡Cállate hermana! no, no eres mi hermana, ella nunca JAMAS le habría dado la espalda a alguien que ocupe ayuda… quizás y él tenga razón, este equipo solo fue hecho por y para egoístas—

Elsword salió enojado por la puerta, con decepción y enojo por mi parte me dispuse a irme sin detenerme, solo había un lugar donde habría sitio para alguien como yo, alguien que fue abandonado y exiliado, la zona del Espacio-Tiempo.


	2. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Herida del Espacio-Tiempo (2)

Capítulo 2. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Elsword se encontraba confundido acerca de lo que había sucedido, mis palabras lo habían dejado marcado, su semblante era sombrío teniendo un nudo mental ¿qué elegiría al final? ¿seguir siendo optimista y encontrar la forma de que todos sean felices? o ¿se dará cuenta que en la vida no todo tiene un final feliz?, se la paso reflexionando en su habitación de forma solitaria.

_¿Sera que Add tiene razón? ¿el grupo siempre fue una mentira y nunca hubo compañerismo entre nosotros? si lo pensamos bien, en gran parte tiene razón, cada uno de nosotros luchaba por algo en específico, no solo por restaurar el Eldrit, para la mayoría paso a estar en segundo plano, algo como "para cumplir lo mío, debo cumplir con eso primero" no tenían alternativa… pero, sé que todos nos apoyamos… ¿no?_

_Quiero ayudarlo, pero… mi hermana tiene razón, ayudarlo condenaría a los Nasods o a todo Elios… pero, no es razón para verlo como enemigo, si él quisiera robar el núcleo de Eve, lo habría hecho en medio de todo el caos y no cuando todos estuviéramos juntos…¿no hay alguna otra forma de ayudarlo? tiene que haberla, estoy seguro que existe._

Llamaron a la puerta en ese instante, era la voz de mi hermana Elesis, le pedí de favor que me dejara solo, pero ella insistió en querer hablar conmigo, su voz denotaba tristeza que ahogaba con su determinación, no quería verse débil ante su hermano menor ni ante nadie, ahora ella la espada que defendía todo Elios. Abrí lentamente la puerta, y ahí estaba ella, con la cabeza en alto, pero una expresión dolida.

—Elsword, ¿podemos hablar? es sobre lo que paso antes—

No dije nada, solo abrí la puerta y le señale que pasara y después nos sentamos al borde de la cama, ninguno hablo por los próximos 5 minutos, tanto ella como yo, teníamos mucho que pensar y digerir después de lo que sucedió en el banquete de celebración. Donde hubo risas y alegría, ahora quedaba tensión y amargura, como hace años en Belder.

—¿De qué querías hablar? o ¿solo viniste para sentir lastima con tu hermano? —

—Yo… quería disculparme, por el cómo hable y me comporte en la celebración, pero debes entender que Add pudo afectarnos, pudo dañar a Eve o al Eldrit, quería que entendieras eso, él es un traidor—

—¿Traidor?... es irónico que lo digas… porque a lo que a mí respecta, los traidores somos nosotros, por fin obtuve un poder que quizás no se compare con el tuyo, pero seguiré mi propio camino, Rena salvo a su raza, Raven expió sus pecados… y así puedo seguir con todos… ¿pero y Add? ¿el que obtuvo? —

Si… ¿Qué había obtenido Add después de invertir tanto tiempo, sudor, lagrimas, sangre, caídas? obtuvo indiferencia, odio, miradas y palabras de quienes éramos sus compañeros, estábamos tan inmersos en nosotros mismos, que no vimos a los demás… odio admitirlo, pero Add tiene razón, solo somos un grupo de egoístas.

—Obtuvo su merecido Elsword, no íbamos a dejar que él se saliera con la suya y—

—¿Después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, eso es lo que se merece? ¿miradas frías, llenas de odio y juzgadoras? ¡si el realmente quisiera el núcleo de Eve, lo habría tomado en medio todo el caos! ¿por qué esperarse cuando estemos todos? —

—Porque tendríamos la guardia baja, por eso, Elsword debes entender que el nunca fue como nosotros, el siempre fue distinto, desde que lo vi por primera vez, lo supe—

—Si… es diferente a nosotros… él no fue egoísta, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su alcance para ayudarnos, aun sabiendo que posiblemente su meta no se cumpliera, pero siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitábamos ¿y nosotros lo señalamos como enemigo? ¡nosotros somos los enemigos! —

Cerré mis puños y comencé a derramar lágrimas, yo quería que todos fueran felices, luchaba por un mundo en el que todos no sufrieran y convivieran en paz… pero, si no puedo lograr eso… ¿con que derecho me llamo a mí mismo Caballero Imperial?, si mi padre hubiera visto mis acciones y mis dudas, no estaría equivocado al decir que lo decepcione profundamente.

—Elsword yo…—

—Vete… déjame solo…

—¡Pero Elsword! —

—¡Que te vayas dije! ¡déjame solo, si no eres parte de la solución eres parte del problema, tú y todos los demás! —

Expulse a mi hermana Elesis de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en su cara, ella se veía profundamente herida, no por mi comportamiento en concreto, sino porque sabía que había cometido un grave error, al igual que yo y al igual que todos. Me recosté en mi cama, tratando de despejar mi mente y dolor, y pude escuchar como Chung hablaba con su padre, en la habitación continua.

—Padre… ¿crees que cometimos un error? ¿que nuestra prematura reacción condeno la vida de un compañero inocente? ¿crees que tiene razón y todo fue una farsa? —

—No sabría responder a tus preguntas hijo, pero tú me comentaste que era alguien muy confiable, un compañero de armas que lucha hombro con hombro, es alguien a quien le confiarías la vida, así me lo describiste, me sorprendió el ver como levantaste tu cañón dispuesto a disparar, como si él fuera el nuevo conde Belmey—

—Siempre me decías, que me mantuviera firme en mis convicciones, y que nunca retrocediera en mi palabra, jure que ayudaría a todos a quienes necesitaran auxilio… pero, creo que traicione mi propia creencia, no soy digno de portar el apellido Seicor—

Mi padre es un noble guerrero, un protector y guardián, el me enseñó a nunca retractarme de mi palabra, y que, si tenía algo que proteger, que lo diera todo aun si eso significaba el perder la vida en el acto, mejor morir de forma honrada, que vivir con humillación, pero siento que traicione sus enseñanzas, Add, un compañero que nos brindó apoyo incondicional desde Hamel hasta la derrota de Rosso, nunca había mostrado un lado vulnerable.

El actuaba fuerte, confiado, seguro de sí mismo, no conocía sus motivos, pero, siempre tenía la mente fría y la cabeza en alto ante cualquier situación, y nos brindaba consuelo cuando teníamos los ánimos de rendirnos, él sin duda, pudo llegar a ser un guardián del cual mi padre estaría orgulloso y con quien compartiría el campo de batalla.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo hijo, lo único que, si fallaste es que tus emociones fueron más fuertes que tu razonamiento, y en el campo de batalla, quien se deja dominar por ellas, está condenado a morir, busca a tu compañero, escucha lo que tenga que decir, estoy seguro de que hallara la forma de que todo termine bien—

—Lo hare, juro por mi apellido, por mi piedra protectora, y mi honor, que ayudare a Add a cumplir su objetivo, sea cual sea, yo el Principe Seicor, futuro guardián de Hamel no descansare hasta lograrlo—

Mi padre puso su mano sobre mi hombro, estaba feliz de que volviera a ser yo mismo, por un momento puse en duda mis creencias, pero confió en Add, sé que él no haría algo tan nefasto como arrebatar la vida de una compañera ni condenar a un mundo, además de que, sin él, probablemente ninguno de nosotros habíamos seguido nuestro camino. Me preguntaba si Ara estaba en el mismo predicamento, ya que tanto ella como yo, nos regimos por el honor.

—Soy una vergüenza… el código del guerrero dicta que debemos apoyar a quienes nos necesiten, y no anteponer las necesidades propias… el señor Add tiene razón, soy una egoísta…—

—Tus instintos de batalla fueron agudos hermana, sin embargo, actuaste precipitadamente, me alegra que hayas mejorado como artista marcial, pero el blandir tu lanza sin antes escuchar a alguien que consideras compañero, no es algo que suelas hacer—

—Lo se hermano Aren... el señor Add, me apoyo bastante antes de entrar al mundo de los demonios, tanto a mi como a Chung, nos dijo—

"_No importa si están poseídos, sus verdaderas personalidades siguen vigentes, y estoy seguro de que, al verlos combatir con tanto fervor, será la chispa catalizadora, que hará sus voluntades imponerse ante sus demonios"_

—Con esas palabras en mente, luchamos hasta el final, siempre nos tendió la mano, nos levantó, nunca pidió nada a cambio, siempre luchando como un guerrero veterano, y la única ocasión, la sola y primera vez que nos pide algo ¿y nosotros le damos la espalda? ¿qué clase de guerrera soy? ¡soy una deshonra, para los Hans y mis ancestros! ¿solo extender la mano para pedir, pero golpearla cuando alguien me pide? ¡no merezco portar la lanza, no merezco mis habilidades, soy una estúpida egoísta! —

Si… eso soy, una mujer egoísta, luchaba solo por recuperar a su hermano y solo para eso… era lo único que tenía en mente, nadie ni nada más me importaba, era como dijo el señor Add, un grupo de egoístas que, al conseguir su meta, se deshace de aquellos que son inservibles… no soy digna de ser guerrera, ni del honorable apellido que me acompaña, mis ancestros, mis padres… mi hermano… estarán decepcionados…

—Se cómo te sientes hermana, cometí muchos errores, asesine a mucha gente e incluso demonice al padre de Chung cuando era Belmey, una vez que la vida es tomada, está ya no vuelve nunca, y yo no podre expiar mis pecados como lo hizo Raven, aun cuando me dedique el resto de mi vida—

—No sé qué hacer hermano… estoy confundida… me siento mal, y comienzo a odiarme a mí misma…—

Mi hermano no dijo nada al principio, solo se limitó a abrazarme y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, si yo me sentía mal… ¿cómo se sentiría el señor Add, al no poder cumplir su objetivo real?, todos teníamos a alguien en este mundo, pero el señor Add siempre estuvo por su cuenta, nunca demostró su lado débil hasta ahora.

—Hermano… sé que voy a hacer, ya que apunte mi lanza en su contra, para enmendar mi error y recuperar mi honor como guerrera de la familia Haan, pondré mis habilidades y mi arma a disposición del señor Add, cuando obtenga lo que su corazón desea y por lo que tanto ha luchado, solo entonces seré digna—

Mi hermano solo se limitó a abrazarme y acariciar mi cabeza, debo enmendar mi error de apuntar mi lanza en contra de un compañero, de lo contrario jamás podre empuñar un arma ni ser una autentica guerrera de los Haans, así que decidí el partir de inmediato y buscar al señor Add. En el trayecto a la salida, me encontré con el señor Elsword y con Chung, quienes al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que yo

—¡Hola chicos! ¿qué hacen aquí tan tarde? —

—¡Oh! Hola Ara, pues veras, íbamos a buscar a Add y a pedirle disculpas, por nuestro comportamiento en la celebración, después de hablar con mi Padre, decidí el compensar mi error y estaré dispuesto a ayudar a Add en lo que tenga que hacer—

—Es como dice Chung, no podre llamarme Caballero, si hago caso omiso a la súplica de una persona quien pide ayuda, tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero en algo todos estamos de acuerdo, Add es nuestro compañero y debimos escucharlo en vez de atacarlo, me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento—

—Eso fue lo que le dije a mi hermano… falle al código ético del guerrero, y por tanto no puedo portar el apellido Haan hasta que pueda enmendar mi error con el señor Add, solo así podre ver a mis ancestros de nuevo—

Los tres sonreímos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la salida en busca de nuestro compañero, sin embargo… un obstáculo más se hizo presente, Elesis, Raven y Rena, nos cortaron el paso hacia la salida, a juzgar por su expresión de los tres, no estaban nada satisfechos acerca de lo que hablamos

—¿A dónde crees que vas Elsword? —

—¿Tu a donde piensas que voy? voy a buscar a Add, y es definitivo—

Mi hermana hizo una mueca cuando le dije la verdad, ella sabía de ante mano que esa sería la respuesta, sin embargo, el oírla de mi boca era más doloroso que el imaginárselo. Raven quien siempre ha sido alguien serio y racional, tenía una expresión rígida y fría, estaba claro que no nos dejarían pasar, sin antes luchar.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que lo vayan a buscar, él ha sido expulsado y ahora es considerado enemigo de los buscadores del eldrit, si quieren ir tras él, primero tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros—

—Por favor chicos, somos compañeros, Add siempre estuvo por mal camino, me dolió mucho que haya querido lastimar a Eve o robar el poder del Eldrit, si lo permitíamos, mi raza volvería a estar en peligro—

Tanto yo, como Chung y Ara nos vimos a los ojos, estábamos determinados a cumplir lo que ahora era nuestro nuevo objetivo, ayudar a Add, aun si eso era lo único que hacíamos en esta vida.

Desenfundamos nuestras armas y tomamos posición de ataque, al vernos, Raven, Rena y mi hermana, expresaron su descontento, pues lo último que deseaban, era tener que luchar contra quienes consideraban sus amigos y familia.

—Lo siento hermana, pero si para llegar a nuestro compañero Add, hace falta luchar entre nosotros… que así sea, yo Elsword por la presente, renuncio a los buscadores del eldrit y paso a ser un exiliado como Add—

—Yo Ara Haan, por fallar en mi ética de guerrera y artista marcial, renuncio a mi apellido y al grupo de buscadores del eldrit, hasta que pueda volver a ser digna de portarlo—

—Como futuro gobernante de Hamel, yo, el Principe Seicor, renuncio al grupo de buscadores del eldrit, si un gobernante no puede proteger a su gente, no es digno de ser llamado guardián—

Mi hermana, Rena y Raven quedaron sorprendidos ante tales palabras, nunca esperaban ellos que fuéramos a llevar a tal grado nuestro compromiso por quien ellos llamaban traidor, el hecho de que nos corten el paso y quieran evitar que cumplamos con lo que creemos y sabemos que es correcto, solo deja en claro y sin lugar a dudas, que el grupo es una farsa, y el compañerismo real, era la individualidad.

—Bien… si eso desean… que así sea, Raven, Rena, desenfunden y no tengan piedad contra ellos, ya no son compañeros… son criminales y deberán pagar sus actos de traición hacia el grupo de buscadores de eldrit, hacia el reino de Belder y Elios—

La tensión era densa, quienes éramos compañeros y familia en el pasado, ahora somos enemigos, criminales, traidores, supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, como bien dijo Add.

"_No teníamos nada en comun, salvo las metas que hacíamos en grupo, fuera de eso, somos meros desconocidos"_

Todos estábamos en posición de ataque, yo lucharía contra mi hermana, Chung contra Raven y Ara contra Rena, ninguno quería levantar sus armas en contra del otro, sin embargo, si alguien se entromete en nuestro camino, sea quien sea, será barrido por la justicia y mi férrea determinación.


	3. Falsas Esperanzas

Capítulo 3. Falsas esperanzas.

N/A: Esto transcurre al instante que Add abandona las instalaciones (Capitulo 1) antes de que Elesis, Rena y Raven los enfrentasen (Capitulo 2). Sin más que decir, disfruten la historia y dejen un Review y/o comentario :D

Después de haberme ido del palacio donde el grupo de buscadores de eldrit se hospedaba, deambule por la zona, como si fuera un muerto viviente, técnicamente lo era, todo dentro de mi estaba muerto, traicionado, abandonado, exiliado ¿es así como me agradecen el haber hecho tanto por ellos?, aunque, no soy el más indicado para hablar, mi plan original consistía en eso mismo.

Mi meta seguía siendo clara, volver al pasado, pero usando mi As bajo la manga, algo que esperaba nunca utilizar salvo como emergencia e último recurso, y ahora esas condiciones se han cumplido. Vender mi alma al diablo y obtener el poder de Henir, un veneno que destruiría mi cuerpo humano, pero que, a cambio de mi triste y patética existencia, obtendría el poder que muchos solo soñarían con tener, y a mi parecer era un precio razonable.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, aunque trates de evitarlo por todo medio posible, el pasado siempre encontrara la manera de golpearte, y lo hará cuando estés más vulnerable… ¿cómo fue que Eve sabia? ¿acaso habré hablado dormido? ¿leyó mis apuntes anteriores? —

Sumido en mis pensamientos, escuche una risa provenir de detrás de mi, al darme vuelta, pude ver a la persona que menos deseaba tener en mi presencia, su sonrisa vacilante y comportamiento "humano" como dice tener, hacía que mi sangre hirviera, me miraba y reía mientras jugaba con su péndulo.

—Yo fui quien se lo dijo, Abuelo ¿sorprendido acaso? —

—Debí suponérmelo que eras tú, intento de sacerdote ¿por qué tuviste que comentarle eso al respecto? ¿no habíamos acordado pacto de guerra fría? —

—Es de humanos el ser honestos con quienes se consideran sus camaradas ¿no? y tú, Abuelo, no fuiste del todo honesto con ellos, solo trate de darte un empujón, no tienes porque agradecérmelo—

Las palabras de Ain estaban llenas de sarcasmo e hipocresía, hace tiempo que ambos descubrimos lo que somos realmente y prometimos el pactar un tratado de guerra fría, el cual consiste en no divulgar nada del otro, y tener una sonrisa falsa cuando estuviéramos frente a los demás.

Al ser un sacerdote y homúnculo de la diosa de la creación, el tenía la habilidad de ver las auras de las personas y saber lo que pensaban o como se sentían, fue así que descubrió que yo no pertenecía a esta línea temporal y que, como bien dice, soy un fósil viviente.

—¿No te parece irónico que seas tú quien me habla de honestidad? O ¿ya le dijiste a Elsword y a los demás quien eres realmente?

La sonrisa de Ain desapareció al mencionar tales palabras, el no había dicho nada, pero se jactaba de que la honestidad era esencial entre compañeros, siempre fue un hipócrita.

—Escupe todo el veneno que quieras anciano, a diferencia de ti, si yo llego a decir quién soy, me recibirán con los brazos abiertos, incluso puede que me veneren, siempre me eh planteado la idea de tener un sequito y—

Rápidamente me acerque a Ain y lo tome de su playera, lo levante gracias a que mi armadura nasod era perfecta y puedo romper los límites de la física, como el principio de fuerza y masa.

Puede que los buscadores del eldrit me hayan abandonado y traicionado, pero yo los seguía viendo como una familia, y no iba a permitir que un lobo disfrazado de oveja, los engatusara, no mientras yo siga existiendo.

—Sera mejor que cierres ya esa boca de santo, antes de que te vuelva a mandar con tu creadora ¿entendiste?, no dejare que veas a los buscadores del eldrit como si fueran esclavos esperando tu salvación a base de ofrendas o suplicas, puede que tengas la apariencia de un santo, pero estas podrido en tu interior—

—¿Tan brusco como siempre eh? bueno, siempre eh admirado eso de ti, no te andas con rodeos y vas directo al punto, bien para demostrarte mi respeto y admiración, te contare un secreto… yo conozco la única forma posible, para hacer tu meta realidad—

¿Por qué habría yo de creerle a este sujeto? el que sea un sacerdote, no significa que sea digno de la confianza absoluta o fiarse de las palabras que dice, el miserable intenta algo y ataca cuando estoy más vulnerable… pero ¿qué otra opción tengo?, dije que vendería mi alma al diablo de ser necesario, ¿debería vendérsela a un diablo que predica la palabra de una diosa?

—Tch, más te vale el que no estés mintiéndome, caso contrario, no dudare en desahogar mi sufrimiento en ti, comienza a hablar y que sea rápido—

—Supondré de ante mano, que iras con Galveo y obtendrás la energía del Henir ¿no? —

—Si esa es tu "secreto" ya lo sabía, y solo me haces perder el tiempo—

—¿Pero acaso sabes como el evitar que la energía de Henir te contamine? esa energía tan negativa y pútrida, puede incluso contaminar a alguien santo como yo ¿qué pasara si terminas muriendo apenas pongas un pie en ese lugar? —

El maldito sacerdote tenia razón, Henir era energía pura, a pesar de que fue usada para la creación, también infunde caos y destrucción, alguien como yo con un cuerpo mortal, sucumbiría de forma inmediata ante esa energía, sería un desperdicio total, un suicidio.

¿Acaso él tiene algo que pueda ayudar realmente? Esa sonrisa suya rebosante de confianza, me da mal presentimiento, pero estoy desesperado, solo, y no importa que ruta tome, terminare muerto de todos modos, así que depositare mi confianza en el diablo vestido de santo.

—¿Tienes algún modo para evitar que mi cuerpo sucumba ante la energía del vacío?, si es así, dímela y por primera vez, te agradeceré y quizás, te de un rezo, quizás kuku—

—Los rezos de un sucio pagano como tú, no me interesan, pero como tú lo dijiste… somos compañeros, a fin de cuentas, aunque hayas sido expulsado, ambos somos iguales…—

—¿De qué hablas? ¿cómo que somos iguales? —

—Nada sin importancia Abuelo, toma, esto te servirá—

Sus tres joyas rómbicas bailaban sobre la palma de su mano, la energía se concentraba en ella mientras una luz aparecía lentamente, fue tan destellante que por un segundo quedé cegado, pero cuando volví a recuperar la vista, sobre su palma estaba otra joya rómbica, pero de color morado esta vez.

Cuando la tomé, sentí una calidez y consuelo emanando de ella, como si esa joya me perteneciera, que era parte de mí, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras contemplaba la morada joya que tenía entre mis manos, su brillo era hipnotizador.

—Cuando llegues con Galveo, y te de acceso a entrar a la zona del vacío espacio-tiempo, pon esa joya en tu pecho, te protegerá del veneno que ese mundo tiene, te lo juro por mi palabra como sacerdote—

—Bueno, supongo que de vez en cuando sirves para algo y por alguna razon… siento que esta joya la conozco o que me pertenece, ¿sera por su brillo o será tu magia que me hace sentir raro? en fin, gracias—

—Jaja, lo siento Abuelo, pero a pesar de que tengo apariencia masculina, no estoy interesado en seres de tu género—

Después de escuchar su ridículo comentario, solo me dispuse a dar media vuelta y continuar mi camino, esta joya protectora es lo que me ayudará a seguir cuerdo cuando entre a la zona prohibida, tengo esperanza de que me servirá para cumplir mi meta, odio admitirlo y no quería hacerlo frente a él, pero si todo llega a resultar… prometo que hare un altar en su honor.

—Pobre abuelo… esta tan desesperado por conseguir lo que tanto anhela que se deja engañar tan fácil… los humanos son seres mediocres, que te estarán agradecidos, aun si les lanzas migajas de un pan viejo y rancio… oh bueno, ¿deberé comenzar ya con la diversión?

Tenía un rayo de esperanza nuevamente, nunca confíe en Ain como compañero, pero si mantiene su palabra como sacerdote de la diosa, supongo que puedo confiar, ¿cómo era que decían?... ¿mejor tener fe en algo que no tenerla en nada? sí, creo que era eso.

Cuando llegue con Galveo, fui recibido por su incomoda y característica risa, no podía notarlo por su máscara, pero se notaba que el verme ahí le producía una felicidad tal, que juraría que su sonrisa abarca de oreja a oreja.

—Pero bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí? jejeje… ¿acaso te quedaste sin opciones y recurres a tu último recurso Add?, sabes lo que pasara si entras ¿no es así? te lo recordare por si acaso… morirás—

—Kuku, me temo que no lunático, esta vez vine preparado, esta joya me protegerá de la influenza de Henir, y obtendré el poder para cumplir mi objetivo y dominare sin problema alguno los poderes del espacio-tiempo—

Galveo miro la joya que Ain me había fabricado, la toco ligeramente con su dedo y comenzó a reírse de manera lunática, esta risa no era como las demás, a pesar de que le encantaba hacernos la vida imposible con sus trucos, su comportamiento superaba con creces su nivel de locura.

—¿Enserio crees que eso te protegerá? ¿crees que eso será tu amuleto? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres más estúpido de lo que pude suponer! ¡JAJAJAJA! si entras con esa cosa maldita, tu vida y tu existencia, quedaran condenadas—

—Búrlate si quieres, esta piedra fue hecha por un sacerdote quien fue creación de la misma Diosa, quien uso el poder de Henir para crear Elios, y él tiene el poder suficiente para crear un amuleto que me proteja de ese veneno—

Galveo seguía riéndose, como si mis palabras fueran ingenuas y un chiste para él, al verme con expresión sería y sin nada más que decir, chasqueo sus dedos, pero, aun así, no dejo de reír, aun podía escuchar su frenética risa en mi mente mientras era tele-transportado al vacío espacio de Henir.

La presión era abrumadora, casi no sentía que hubiese aire, había calor y frio al mismo tiempo, como si se tratase del purgatorio, un lugar en donde las almas condenadas sufren por toda la eternidad. Hice lo que Ain me pidió, puse el cristal en mi pecho para poder repeler esos síntomas que me asolaban continuamente. Y fue ahí…que todo cambio.

—¡Aghhh! ¿¡qué diablos!? ¿¡porque mi cuerpo arde tanto!? ¡se suponía que esto me protegería y me hace más daño! ¡Ain maldita sea! —

Apenas grité su nombre, el apareció de la nada, frente a mi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera esperando mi llegada, algo no estaba bien, sentí que no solo había sido engañado, sino víctima de una trampa, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, mi respiración agitada, era como si un rayo hubiese caído encima de mí, me sentía paralizado.

—¿Me llamaste, Abuelo? ¿qué puedo hacer por ti ahora? —

—¡Decías que esta joya me ayudaría y protegería! ¡pero solo me está haciendo daño! —

—Por supuesto, te está ayudando y te protegerá, cuando la joya se fusione completamente en tu cuerpo, dejaras de sentir dolor y el veneno de Henir no te afectará en absoluto—

—¡Eso no está funcionando! ¡solo siento dolor y mi cuerpo siento que se desvanece! —

Si, sentía dolor, pero lentamente iba desapareciendo, veía como mi alrededor pequeños fragmentos de cristales morados comenzaban a salir despedidos de mi cuerpo, sentía la joya fundirse en mi pecho, corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, era tortuoso, pero satisfactorio a la vez.

—Solo faltan unos minutos, Abuelo, y pronto obtendrás el poder que tanto anhelas—

—¡¿Qué hay de ti?! ¡¿no decías que no podías soportar estar aquí en Henir aun siendo sacerdote?! ¿cómo es que no sufres al igual que yo? —

—Abuelo… ¿recuerdas cuando dije que éramos parecidos?... —

Las joyas que acompañaban a Ain se volvieron grises y cayeron al vacío, un manto de oscuridad cubrió a Ain, y de un segundo a otro, una guadaña atravesó el capullo que lo envolvía, su apariencia había cambiado, en vez de tener una vivaz y apariencia humana, ahora parecía un ángel de la muerte, una mirada fría, vacía y sin vida, un cuerpo descomponiéndose, y un aura negra en su totalidad. Este era el verdadero Ain.

—Tú…¿qué diablos eres? —

—Un Dios, eso es lo que soy, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que somos iguales?... ninguno pertenece a este mundo, somos incomprendidos y también… fuimos abandonados por quienes confiábamos y admirábamos…yo fui abandonado por la Diosa y tu… por quienes considerabas familia—

Tiene razón… tiene toda la maldita razón… ¿porque seguía yo luchando por gente que no apreciaba? ¿porque no me limite a simplemente darme por vencido? ¿tan necesario era que salvara a mi madre? ¿siquiera ella querría ser salvada? vivía con una falsa esperanza todo este tiempo, cuando acepté ese hecho, el dolor físico había desaparecido, y por fin podía moverme con libertad, sentí que mis grilletes habían sido por fin rotos.

—No hay peor castigo, que el aferrarse a un pasado que nunca se podrá cambiar, acepta lo que eres ahora, abraza tu nuevo poder y personalidad, estas muerto, pero a la vez estas vivo, muere y renace, es tu maldición, pero también tu bendición—

Si, tiene razón ¿por qué aferrarme a una meta tan vacía? sabía que era imposible, pero mi orgullo y testarudez me cegaban de algo tan lógico, no puedo negar la realidad ni tapar el sol con un dedo, debo aceptar que mi meta jamás seria completada, mi yo anterior está muerto… y un nuevo yo ha nacido.

Vivir para morir y morir para vivir, es una forma romántica de ver las cosas desde mi nueva perspectiva, estoy vivo, pero a la vez estoy muerto… no formo parte del mundo, pero estoy en el mundo… ahora solo soy… una Paradoja.


	4. Déjà Vu

N/A: Me alegra ver que la historia haya sido recibida con tanto cariño :D gracias por todo su apoyo, si gustan pueden compartirla con otras personas que jueguen Elsword, ya sea por wattpad, o narración en videos de youtube (ya después extiendo un poco la historia para personas quienes no lo jueguen), bueno sin nada más que decir, les dejo aquí la 4ta parte. Enjoy.

Capítulo 4. Déjà Vu

El compañerismo había desaparecido, quienes antes éramos 6 amigos y hermanos/as de armas, ahora somos enemigos que luchaban por lo que creían que era correcto, ¿quién estaba en lo cierto y quien estaba cegado por justicia?, fue la pregunta que cruzo mi mente cuando veía a los ojos rojos de mi hermana Elesis.

Cuando decidimos atacar al mismo tiempo, una voz masculina y agitada hizo eco en el palacio, nos detuvimos en seco para posar nuestras miradas en dirección proveniente de la voz, y vimos a Ain sudando y jadeando, parecía haber corrido varios kilómetros sin descanso.

—¡Elsword! ahh… ahh… tenemos un grave problema…—

—¿Ain? ¿qué sucede? ¿cuál es el problema? —

—Me alegro ver que este parte del grupo aquí… el problema… es Add…—

—¿Qué pasa con Add? ¡habla rápido Ain!

El haber mencionado a Add, nos alteró tanto a mi como a Chung y Ara, éramos quienes querían ayudarlo incondicionalmente, el ver agitado y preocupado a Ain, significaba que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder o ya había sucedido, de ser lo último, debíamos darnos prisa.

—Él… entro en la zona de Henir… no sé cómo la consiguió, pero pretende usar el prototipo de la semilla de la vida en sí mismo, y absorber el veneno de espacio-tiempo… si eso llega a suceder… morirá al instante, trate de detenerlo, pero me amenazo con eliminarme si me interponía en su camino—

—¡Por ahí hubieras comenzado Ain! Chung, Ara, ¡movámonos inmediatamente! —

Le di una última mirada a mi hermana, quien no parecía inmutarse ante las afirmaciones de Ain, era como si ella ya esperase que eso sucediera, cuando arrinconas a un animal salvaje, este luchara con uñas y dientes hasta la muerte, una definición apropiada para lo que Add estaba haciendo, solo enfundo su espada y me dio la espalda para después retirarse, me había abandonado definitivamente.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros Ain? entre más compañeros estemos, será fácil el poder ayudar a Add—

—Me gustaría, pero debo el dar aviso a los demás, que estén preparados por si llegamos a fallar en traerlo de vuelta—

—Confía en mi Ain, Add nunca estaría en contra nuestra, lo conozco y es un buen compañero—

_Add tiene razón… Elsword, suenas muy hipócrita cuando hablas así… ¿cuantas veces me has dicho eso ya?_

—¿Dijiste algo Ain? no te pude escuchar—

—No, no fue nada, dense prisa antes de que sea tarde y, por cierto, tomen mis joyas de poder, contienen energía de poder, sanación y magia, también les protegerán de la zona vacía—

—Gracias Ain, entonces nos vamos y los veremos haya—

Sin decir nada más, corrimos hacia donde Galveo se encontraba, el al vernos dejo escapar una risa característica suya, sin embargo, algo andaba mal, no era una risa con sarcasmo o burlona como suelen ser, era como si fuese invadido por una locura mayor a la suya.

—¡Galveo! ¿dónde está Add?, Ain nos dijo que lo vio entrar en la zona de Henir y usara el prototipo de semilla de la vida ¿por qué no lo detuviste en ese instante? —

—¡Jejeje!... estaba algo aburrido, y al verlo tan triste y deprimido, decidí tenderle una mano, además, al igual que él, quiero ver como se desempeña mi… pequeño proyecto—

¿Cómo es que Add había siquiera conseguido el prototipo de la semilla de la vida? dudo que Galveo se lo haya dado, puede que le guste vernos sufrir, pero no es tan idiota como para arriesgar su existencia, salvo él, nadie más pudo haberla tenido, algo aquí no tenía sentido.

—Vamos a entrar a la zona de espacio-tiempo para salvar a Add, y destruiremos la semilla de la vida de una vez por todas, de ese modo Elios quedara segura para siempre—

—¡Jejeje!, siempre eres tan ingenuo, ni aun con todas las experiencias acumuladas, aprendes tu lección… pero bueno, es normal que no las "recuerdes" —

—¿Qué quieres decir Galveo? ¿a qué te refieres con eso ultimo? —

—Nada… jejeje… no me hagas caso, tú solo ve a lo tuyo, sálvalo… quiero ver si esta vez lo logras… jejeje

No dije nada ante las afirmaciones de Galveo, pero sus palabras me causaban cierto deja vú ¿porque presiento que las eh escuchado antes? y siento un gran dolor dentro de mí, como si algo me presionara el pecho. Como si me advirtiera que entrar a esa zona, fuera un error.

Cuando entramos a la zona, no se podía ver nada, solo el color azul de la energía de Henir y negro donde estaba la ausencia de energía, formaban líneas y figuras llamativas, como si la misma zona fuera un lienzo y la energía era pintura usada para dar vida a la zona muerta.

—Señor Elsword, esta zona me da escalofríos, ya habíamos estado anteriormente aquí cuando la orden ataco, pero se siente diferente… siento remordimiento y miedo…—

—Tranquilizate Ara, prometo que como guardian y Principe de Hamel, no importa lo que se presente, te protegeré a ti y a Elsword de cualquier peligro inminente—

_Al menos… eso quiero aparentar… pero es como la señorita Ara dice, este lugar, me llena de un profundo remordimiento y dolor_

—Es normal que se sientan así, recuerden que la zona de Henir es energía pura y puede llegar a corrompernos, afortunadamente tenemos las joyas que nos dio Ain, y así podemos el disminuir el efecto que tiene sobre nosotros—

_Si… la protección de Ain es magia pura y sagrada, contrario a la corrupción de Henir, pero eso no significa que estemos ciento por ciento seguros, debemos encontrar a Add y escapar_

Comenzamos a llamar a Add, nuestras voces hacían eco en toda la zona vacía, era un lugar infinito donde el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta, un segundo podría equivaler una hora fuera o un año, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no abandonaríamos el lugar sin nuestro compañero Add.

Fue entonces, que escuchamos una voz, la voz de un infante provenir detrás de nosotros ¿qué hace un niño en un lugar como este? pensé, Galveo era retorcido, pero un salvaje como para dejar que un infante entrara a este lugar.

Al darnos vuelta, nos quedamos sin aliento, el infante tenía una túnica con capucha morada, un rostro rígido y carente de emociones, un ojo blanco y el otro negro, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, pero algo era claro… ese niño, era Add.

—¿Por qué están llamándome? ¿cuáles son los asuntos que deben atender conmigo? —

—Add… ¿eres tú? en verdad… ¿eres tú?

—Soy yo, pero a la vez no soy yo, soy a quien conoces, pero también soy un desconocido ¿eso responde a tu pregunta, Elsword? —

—¿Qué te sucedió Add? ¿por qué tomaste esa forma de infante? —

Algo andaba mal, Ain había dicho que Add tenía el prototipo de la semilla de la vida, quien la consumiera, se transformaría en una bestia sin control, pero, ¿un infante? ¿acaso fue el efecto del vacío quien modifico a la semilla de la vida? o por ser el prototipo era imperfecta y esto ¿un efecto secundario?

—Lo que sucedió fue, que tuve una revelación, una epifanía por si quieres tomarlo así, cuando entre a este lugar me sentí… en casa, como si perteneciera yo a este mundo vacío, carente de vida… y ahora, soy uno con Henir, la energía corre en mí, obtuve el poder que tanto anhelaba—

—Señor Add, esto está mal, por favor salgamos de aquí, encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo a cumplir su meta y—

—¡Silencio! —

Una fuerza sobrenatural hizo que nuestros cuerpos se sintieran pesados, caímos inmediatamente al suelo ante tal magnitud, a pesar de que los tres estábamos acostumbrados por nuestro entrenamiento físico, no podíamos mover ni un musculo, tratamos de mirar hacia arriba y la apariencia de Add había cambiado.

Su cabello era más largo, una sonrisa torcida se marcó en su rostro y ambos de sus ojos estaban negros, no tenía su túnica y su pecho brillaba de un color morado incandescente.

—Kukuku… ¿ayudarme ustedes a mí? ¿en qué me ayudaran? ¿en hacerme sentir más miserable? kahaha… oh, disculpen mis modales, soy un mal anfitrión ¿no? están en mi casa y ni siquiera les ofrecí una taza de té—

—Add… ¿qué rayos te sucedió? —

—Oww… Chung, siempre te has preocupado por los demás, es digno de admirar, tu valentía y determinación, solo se comparan con tu armadura y cañón, tienes mi respeto Chung—

—Ara, la pequeña y dulce guerrera torpe del grupo, siempre tan fuerte y decidida en salvar a su hermano Aren, y al final lo cumplió, mis felicitaciones—

Era evidente que el veneno de Henir estaba muy presente y estaba haciendo que Add se volviera loco, su sonrisa lo dejaba en claro, sus palabras dichas con sarcasmo, pero que reflejaban como se sentía, era como si alguien hubiera destapado las emociones profundas de él.

—Les preguntare a ambos… ¿qué se siente el recuperar a un miembro de la familia?, quiero decir, no es como si yo no pudiera recuperar a alguien, pero quiero saber cómo sentirme cuando lo logre ¿feliz? ¿sorprendido? ¿extasiado? o… ¿no sentir nada? —

La presión se hacía más fuerte conforme hablaba, sentíamos que poco a poco nos faltaba el aire y nos era imposible de hablar a nosotros, era evidente que era él quien causaba eso.

—Oigan, oigan ¿porque no responden? es de mala educación el no responder a una pregunta, o acaso se sienten muy ¿presionados al respecto?, kahahaha, ¿entienden? presión, porque los estoy presionando con mi habilidad de gravedad… ¿no? bueno, que mal públicos son ustedes—

—Add…deja de jugar… nosotros…renunciamos a los buscadores… para ayudarte—

—Oh, Elsword… siempre tan noble y carismático, llegar a tales extremos ¿por mí? ¿oponerte a quienes eran tus compañeros y hermana para ayudarme?... creo, creo que llorare… sniff… ¡pero de la risa! Kahaha ¿enserio crees que esto hará algún cambio? ¿qué sentiré lastima por ti y llorare por tus dulces palabras? —

Entre más trataba de liberarme de la presión, más pesado me sentía, solo podía ver como Add lenta y dolorosamente descendía en el espiral de la locura, no importaba lo que dijera, mis palabras no llegarían a sus oídos, y como antes, tuve la sensación de que esto ya había sucedido antes, que no era la primera vez que Ara, Chung y yo estuviéramos en esta situación.

—¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de dominar todo el espacio-tiempo? puedo el ver todas las líneas temporales, desde sus inicios hasta su final, con finales buenos y finales malos, el ver sus vidas es como ver películas, solo me faltan palomitas y algo de beber—

—Y… si eso es así… ¿en cuál de todas… esas… te recuperamos y cumples tu meta? —

—¡Buena pregunta Elsword! vaya, parece ser que si tienes materia gris y no solo musculo por cerebro… veamos… ummm… ¡aja!... solo en una—

Para Ara y Chung, eso supondría que no hay posibilidades, o que es casi infinitamente imposible… pero para mí, que jure el ayudarlo, mientras exista una posibilidad, aun por más mínima que esta sea, hare que se cumpla, aun si muero en el trayecto.

Desde que el eldrit se restauró, había obtenido un nuevo poder dentro de mí, el cual utilice para contra-restar la habilidad de Add que tenía puesta sobre nosotros, desafortunadamente, solo me servía a mí, Ara y Chung seguían bajo sus efectos.

—Vaya vaya, esto es... interesante, pudiste escapar de mi revienta gravedad, y ¿ahora que harás? ¿lucharemos? ¿espada contra dinamos? ¿lucha de pulsos? ¿piedra, papel o tijeras?, te advierto que soy invencible en ese último—

—Deja ya las bromas Add, por favor, vuelve con nosotros, quizás los demás te vean como enemigo o traidor, pero yo no, como dije, renuncie por voluntad propia a los buscadores y me convertí en un caballero traidor por hacerlo, con el único fin, de ayudarte a completar tu meta—

—Elsword… ¿es verdad entonces…? siempre fuiste el más carismático… y ayudabas a todos aun si eran demonios o gente corrompida… como Rosso…yo…no sé qué decir…—

Parecía que mis palabras por fin habían llegado a Add, sus dinamos comenzaron a bajar lentamente, y su sonrisa desapareció, en cambio se presentó una cara de melancolía y tristeza, él había sido fuerte todo este tiempo y esta la primera vez, que podía dejar salir sus penas.

—Vamos Add, volvamos a Elios, a nuestro verdadero hogar, ya encontraremos la forma de hacerte cumplir tus metas, te lo prometo como amigo y compañero—

Extendí mi mano para demostrarle a Add que mis palabras son sinceras, el comenzó a llorar y se limpió sus lágrimas y al mismo tiempo, levanto su mano para tomar la mía, al momento que se unieron, una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Add comenzó a reír nuevamente, una risa como la de Galveo, que disfrutaba de la escena.

—¡Kahahaha! Debiste ver tu rostro electrificado jajaja, un clásico… ¿enserio creías que me convencerías por las mismas palabras que me has dicho ya muchas veces?, pensé que dirías algo más como "es deber de todo caballero erradicar el mal" o "jamás debí haber confiado en ti Add, jamás", mi culpa por ilusionarme—

—Ahhh… ahh…¿a qué te refieres con eso…? ¿cómo que más veces?... —

—Ohh… cierto, nadie sabe lo que ocurre, salvo yo, Galveo y…

En ese momento, cuando iba a nombrar al último individuo, una espada atravesó el pecho de Add, una espada larga y pesada de color rojo, la misma espada que utilizaba mi hermana.

—Se acabó Add, es hora de poner fin a tu existencia, y evitar un desastre mayor para todo Elios, descuida, hare una tumba y pondré un epitafio para que no seas olvidado—

Add comenzó a escupir sangre, yo estaba en shock ante lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí mi hermana? ¿porque ataco sin siquiera intentar razonar con él? ¿cómo es que el veneno del espacio-tiempo no le afectaba?... esas y más preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, pero seguía estando fuera de sí por lo presenciado.

—Gahh… jejeje… y todo termina como debía hacerlo… la líder de los caballeros mercenarios… vuelve a demostrar porque ella está al mando…—

Add comenzó a levantar su mano derecha lentamente, se notaba que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por la pérdida de sangre y el hecho de que había sido atravesado su corazón, pensaba que haría un ataque final, pero solo fueron sus últimas palabras.

—Señor Elsword… no me siento bien… no me quiero ir… por favor…—

Y así fue como su cuerpo comenzó a desfragmentarse en pequeñas partículas de luz moradas que fueron dispersadas por todo el vacío del espacio-tiempo, sus últimas palabras quedarían grabadas en mi memoria hasta el final de mis días.


	5. Fantasmas del pasado

N/A: Estoy algo ocupado así que tardare un poquitín en escribir los capítulos, pero aún queda historia que narrar, así que estén atentos, sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.

Capítulo 5. Fantasmas del pasado.

Volvimos al palacio después de salir de la zona de Henir, y como era normal, no fuimos recibidos de buena manera, Elesis había esparcido la noticia de que habíamos abandonado a los buscadores del eldrit y éramos considerados traidores. Ara, Elsword y yo fuimos confinados en diferentes cuartos, los cuales estaban rodeados por la energía de los Maestros, evitando así que pudiéramos usar nuestras habilidades y/o escapar.

Rena estaba con Ara, Raven con Elsword, ya que él estaba en estado de shock y no quería ver a su hermana después de lo que había hecho dentro del vacío, así que me toco a mi lidiar con ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Elesis? ¿porque tuviste que tomar su vida atacándolo por la espalda? ¿dónde quedo tu honor como caballera? —

—¿Acaso te estas escuchando Chung? tú y Ara estaban inmovilizados, y Elsword había sido electrificado, Add solo los torturaba lentamente, antes de darles el golpe de gracia—

—Add no tenía intenciones de acabar con nosotros, nos puso a prueba, ya que después de que TÚ le atacaras sin darle oportunidad de hablar, es normal que desconfiara de quienes alguna vez, fueron compañeros—

Esos ojos, negros cual noche estaban llenos de dolor e impotencia, fue la misma mirada que me dio Ara cuando la conocimos en Hamel, pero Add parecía estar cansado, abatido, como si esta no fuera la primera vez, y detrás de esa risa y comportamiento maniaco, ocultaba la poca cordura que aún lo hacía sentir humano.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, Add estaba muerto, y nosotros éramos criminales que esperábamos ser juzgados por actos de traición hacia el grupo y a Elios, ya que, si el ayudar a un traidor no era cargo suficiente, entrar a la zona del vacío sin permiso oficial de los Maestros, era pena capital.

—¡Ya fue suficiente de esto Chung! ¡hice lo que tenía que hacerse, no iba a permitir que…—

—¿Qué salváramos a un compañero? ¡solo debíamos razonar con él! ¡pero tú lo atacaste y por eso…!

—¡No iba a dejar que murieran ustedes, así como los soldados en peíta bajo mi cargo! —

—¿Perdona?... ¿de que estas hablando?... ningún soldado bajo tu mando perdió la vida, ¿qué significa eso, Elesis?

¿Sera acaso que el veneno del espacio-tiempo le hizo decir eso? o ¿había algo más detrás de todo esto que escapaba a nuestro entendimiento?, al percatarse de las palabras que ella misma dejo salir, agacho su cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo que tenía muy enterrado en el fondo.

—Suficiente, termine con todo esto, quedas a la espera del juicio junto con Elsword y Ara, me largo de aquí—

—¡Elesis, no te vayas regresa y responde mi pregunta!... ¡ELESIS!... —

Así ella se marchó, con un rostro sombrío, y sin hacer caso a mis palabras, decidí el descansar sobre la cama, por alguna razón, me sentía extremadamente cansado, en eso mi piedra protectora brillaba con intensidad, mientras cerré los ojos reflexionaba en lo que había dicho Elesis.

Después de ello, tuve lo que parecía ser un sueño, el lugar el mismo palacio de Elianod, pero todo estaba en llamas, los cuerpos de mis compañeros yacían en el piso sin vida, no podía moverme, ni siquiera podía hablar, solo podía presenciar una escena caótica, cuando en eso escucho voces provenir de detrás de mí, dos figuras desconocidas, pero a la vez conocidas, hacían acto de presencia.

—_¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así Elesis? ¿tanto fue tu dolor de perder a tus hombres, que el eldrit oscuro te corrompió y ahora vendes tu alma al demonio para desahogar tu miserable vida, a costa de destrucción desmesurada?_ —

—_Joo… ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿qué paso con la idea de ser un guardián y protector? solo mírate… una mirada fría, carente de emociones… así como la mía… un guardián caído, ¿tanto te dolió el darle el tiro final a tu padre quien suplicaba misericordia?_ —

¿Qué era esto? ¿un sueño? ¿una pesadilla? ¿un recuerdo? mi mente se inundaba de preguntas, mientras un yo alternativo y una Elesis sombría se encaraban el uno al otro, ambos carentes de emociones, y que no tendrían la menor duda de asesinarse al mismo tiempo.

—_Al menos, escuche sus últimas palabras, no como tú, que decapitaste a tu hermano sin decirle motivo alguno, eres peor que los demonios a quienes enfrentábamos, eres una bestia sanguinaria y pondré fin a tu existencia_—

—_Él ya no era mi hermano… y yo ya no soy una caballera… pero descuida, aún tengo algo de gentileza dentro de mí, te hare un tajo rápido y limpio en tu cuello, me bañar en tu sangre y después, me suicidare…_ —

Al momento que se atacaron mutuamente, todo se volvió negro, tanto el otro yo como la Elesis corrompida, habían desaparecido, me encontraba en la nada, como cuando estaba en Henir, y escuche una voz peculiar y conocida.

—_Otro fracaso más…patéticos_—

Entonces abrí mis ojos y estaba empapado de sudor, ese sueño… había sido muy real, como si hubiera sido un recuerdo, pero eso era imposible, yo nunca eh usado dos pistolas y Elesis nunca habría cedido ante las fuerzas demoniacas, esto era extraño y me tenía muy confundido. Del otro lado de mi habitación, se escuchaba a Rena queriendo consolar a Ara, ella siempre había sido la más comprensiva del grupo.

—Ara, no te sientas mal, ya te dije que Elesis tuvo que hacerlo, de lo contrario, ustedes tres habrían muerto, de haber estado nosotros en su lugar ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo tú? —

—Ya nada de eso importa Rena… el señor Add está muerto… y con ello… mis esperanzas de volver a retomar el apellido Haan, hice una promesa de guerrera y si no puedo cumplirla… ¿qué sentido tiene seguir siendo una? —

—Puedes, no se… ¿ayudar a recomponer Elios después de todo lo que ha pasado y compartir tu sabiduría? sería como un viaje de expiación, así como Raven lo hizo ¿no te parece? —

Rena no lo entiende, puede que ella sea una excelente y prodigiosa guerrera arquera elfica, pero no comprende lo que esto significa para mí, esto no se trata de expiación, se trata de honor, de principios morales, de una promesa que le hice a mi hermano… y a mí misma… con la muerte del señor Add, todo eso había desaparecido, y yo… jamás podré volver a ser una guerrera.

—Rena, te agradezco que quieras hacerme sentir mejor, pero nada de lo que digas o hagan, cambiara el hecho de que yo ya no tengo derecho a empuñar mi arma, ni mucho menos ser digna del apellido Haan, por favor, déjame sola—

—Ahh… bien, pero si ocupas algo no dudes en llamarme ¿sí?, puede que hayas abandonado el grupo de buscadores, pero seguimos siendo buenas amigas—

La señorita Rena siempre fue un alma dulce y comprensiva dentro de nuestro grupo, siempre que alguien estaba triste, ella nos mimaba como si fuéramos sus hermanos o hermanas menores, su corazón estaba lleno de amor, aun cuando yo era una miserable traidora, ella me seguía teniendo aprecio y cariño.

En eso, dentro de mi cabeza, escuche a quien ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas desde un inicio, a quien yo le tenía tanta confianza como a mi hermano, la señorita Eun, la mística zorra celestial que fue sellada por nuestra familia.

—Ara… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? y responde con honestidad, sabes que no puedes engañarme a mí en ningún momento, si me dices mentiras, tomare posesión de tu cuerpo y…—

—¡Waaa! No no, señorita Eun, no por favor, no aquello otra vez, responderé con la verdad ¡lo juro! —

—La conversación que tuviste con Rena, y lo que paso en el vacío, ¿sentiste como si ya hubiera sucedido? —

—Ahora que lo menciona señorita Eun… si, a decir verdad… sentí que esas palabras las había escuchado antes… pero, no recuerdo en donde… ni cuando—

¿La señorita Eun sabía algo al respecto? ¿me ocultaba algo a mí? ¿a quién juro siempre decirle la verdad?, si me sentía algo ofendida al respecto, pero más importante era… ¿porque esas palabras me eran tan familiares y me hacían doler el pecho?

Y, por si fuera poco, ver al señor Add en ese estado en el vacío, me hizo sentir peor, en el instante mientras estaba bajo la enorme presión de la habilidad del señor Add, una imagen fugaz paso por mi cabeza, yo estaba detrás del señor Add, y mi apariencia era diferente, con un aura más oscura.

—Ara… lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte, es un mero recuerdo, no podrás hablar, ni interactuar, solo observar, pero te advierto que este recuerdo no será fácil de mantener, por lo que tendré que descansar y no podremos hablar por un tiempo ¿quedo claro? —

—Si señorita Eun... ¿pero qué clase de recuerdo será? —

La señorita Eun no respondió a mi pregunta, y cuando me percate, todo se volvió oscuro, sentía frío y miedo a la vez, pude escuchar una risa femenina que denotaba un característico tono sensual, algo que una mujer con pensamientos y experiencia lasciva podría hacer sin problemas. Me dio escalofríos el escucharla.

Cuando la oscuridad se disipo, podía ver que estaba en un bosque, pero estaba seco, arboles petrificados y casi sin vegetación, una zona gris y desolada, escuche unas pisadas y la misma risa que escuche en la oscuridad, cuando me gire, me quede sin aliento, era yo, pero con una vestimenta negra y una sonrisa que denotaba lujuria.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí? ¿esto paso realmente? ¿Eun me muestra esto por lo que dijo Rena? ¿había olvidado algo como esto y solo me concentre en mis propias cosas?... me invaden tantas preguntas, pero tenía que estar atenta y después hablarlo con la señorita Eun, en eso mi yo oscura volteo a verme ¿acaso ella sabía que estaba yo aquí?

—_¿Creíste que no te vería? ¿cuánto tiempo más planeabas esconderte? ¿acaso disfrutas del espectáculo? jajaja_—

Ella se acercaba lentamente, moviendo su cuerpo y cadera, con una mirada lasciva y sensual, mientras sostenía un enorme orbe de color verde en su mano, la señorita Eun dijo que no podía hablar o interactuar, pero se acercaba más a mi e intente moverme, pero me era imposible, fue entonces que otra voz femenina hizo acto de presencia.

—_Tch… parece ser que mi asesinato no será tal y como lo planee, y el espectáculo que más disfrutare es el que tu sangre bañe estas tierras, y usar tu cuerpo para fertilizarlas_—

—_Oh, tan fría y sádica como siempre mi dulce Rena, vamos ¿qué paso con esa dulce forma de ser tuya? tan inocente y adorable… hacías que mi corazón latiera tan rápido cuando sonreías…_—

—_Desapareció, así como mi raza, cuando tu decidiste ayudarlo a él, pase de ser una arquera de corazón blando, a una asesina fría y despiadada, solo para proteger los resquicios de mi raza, ahora devuélveme ese orbe o enfrenta la ira de mi Endril_—

¿Qué yo extinguí a la raza de la señorita Rena? ¿ayudarlo a él? ¿de quién hablan? ¿qué sucede aquí? ¡yo no soy así! ¡esa no soy yo, no lo soy! ¡señorita Eun por favor, termine ya con esto, se lo suplico!

—_Oh… cierto, las almas de tu raza yacen aquí, en este diminuto y pequeño orbe… tan frágil y delicado… sería una lástima que…ups…_—

El orbe que estaba en mi mano… desapareció… y si lo que decían era cierto… las almas de la raza de la señorita Rena… igual habían desaparecido… asesina… yo era una asesina… esto es una pesadilla… si… es lo que es… la señorita Eun me juega una broma de muy mal gusto… eso debe ser…

—…_Mi raza…mi familia… mis amigos…tú…bastarda… desgraciada sin corazón… maldigo el día en que te conocí… ¡muere maldita bastarda!_ —

La lanza y la espada chocaron, y la oscuridad volvió a hacerse presente, y escuche una voz masculina haciendo eco en la oscuridad, era una voz muy familiar e inolvidable.

—_¿Qué siente confiar en la traición?_ —

_¿¡Señor Add!?_

Abrí los ojos, y me encontraba nuevamente en el cuarto, la señorita Eun me dijo que solo me mostraría un recuerdo, pero, nada de eso había ocurrido y no es una premonición ya que un recuerdo es una vivencia del pasado, y si lo que vi fue realmente algo que paso antes ¿cómo es que la raza de la señorita Rena sigue viva? ¿y cómo es que no me odia?, todo esto carecía de lógica alguna… si tan solo el señor Add estuviera aquí… el sabría que decirme…me pregunto… ¿cómo estará el señor Elsword?... él fue el más afectado entre nosotros…

—Elsword, ¿ya vas a hablar? o ¿seguirás viendo a la nada? has estado asi desde que regresaron de la zona de Henir, escucha, Elesis hizo lo correcto, si no hubiese ella llegado, habrían sido historia y—

—Guarda silencio… por favor…no…menciones su nombre—

—Escucha, aunque duela, hay que aceptar la realidad, Add está muerto y fue por el bien de todo Elios, así que deja de estar lamentándote al respecto—

—…Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso… entonces… si lo pones así… la muerte de Seris fue algo bueno para Elios… ella era una traidora…—

—¡Maldito infeliz! —

_Raven sujeto a Elsword y le propino un golpe certero en el rostro usando su mano nasod que había sido modificada para aparentar ser una mano humana real._

—Te quedas solo, bastardo idiota—

Si…solo…supongo que era lo mejor… mi hermana me había traicionado, Chung y Ara saldrían impunes porque eran ayudados por su padre y hermano… ambos famosos… ¿y yo? estaba por mi cuenta, sería ejecutado por mi imprudencia y por querer hacer lo correcto… ¿la justicia era mentira?... Add… ¿qué harías tú?

Mientras me sentía miserable y abandonado, sentí como una mano era puesta sobre mi hombro, había dejado en claro que no quería que nadie me molestara y me dejaran en paz, cuando me levante y me di la vuelta, mi cara de furia paso a ser de asombro e incredulidad.

—No estás solo Elsword… nunca lo has estado, yo siempre estuve para ti… así como tu dijiste que lo estarías para mí, ¿no es lo que me dijiste en el vacío? —

—Add… ¿en verdad eres tú?... ¿en serio estas aquí? —

—Claro, y estoy aquí para ayudarte, y que sepas que no estás solo, que siempre podrás contar conmigo, aunque los demás te abandonen, yo siempre te tenderé una mano, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve—

Add estaba vivo… él estaba aquí conmigo, y si… tenía razón, él nunca me abandono, el actuó de esa forma porque Chung y Ara estaban ahí, yo siempre confíe en él y el siempre confió en mí, el era mi único confidente… lo había perdido todo, menos su amistad, era lo único que me mantendría cuerdo ahora…

—¿No abandonaras a un amigo cierto Add? ¿no me dejaras solo y abandonado como los demás cierto? prométemelo por favor…—

—Nunca te abandonare Elsword, eres como mi hermano menor… y el trabajo de todo hermano mayor es cuidar a su hermanito… te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado—

Si… aun si este mundo llega a su fin… permaneceré a tu lado, ya que eres la clave para que todo esto termine… y por fin… todos podamos ser libres, y cumplir todas las metas y objetivos sin que nadie se sacrifique en vano, o terminen asesinándose unos a otros…


	6. Lobo con piel de cordero

**Capítulo 6. Lobo con piel de cordero.**

**N.A: No había tenido tiempo de escribir nuevamente, pero ya tengo algo más de tiempo libre así que puedo comenzar un capitulo al menos por el momento, es mejor hacer un buen trabajo que hacer uno a las prisas. Enjoy!**

Add a quien creí que estaba muerto, estaba frente a mí, la persona que aun cuando todos estaban en mi contra, el seguía apoyándome, un verdadero amigo y confidente, alguien de confiar ciegamente, sé que Chung y Ara me ayudaron, sin embargo… ¿que ellos no tienen privilegios por ser de familias reconocidas? ellos usaran eso a su favor y a mí me dejaran solo, como todos los demás.

—¿Quieres saber qué sucederá mañana si se lleva a cabo un juicio, Elsword?, créeme cuando te digo, que el resultado no es para nada agradable—

—¿Chung y Ara quedan impunes cierto? —

Add me dio una sonrisa, y se rio lentamente, sin decirme palabras eso significaba que mi predicción era correcta, ellos dos saldrían impunes, él es alguien muy lógico e inteligente, y si alguien como yo que siempre priorizaba el atacar antes que preguntar, llega a la misma conclusión que él, era evidente que yo estaba en terreno desventajoso.

—Naturalmente lo harán, aunque no del todo, quedaran bajo arresto domiciliario y serán vigilados por las sacerdotisas y los Maestros, de ahí en fuera, no sucederá nada más… en cambio tú… digamos que, no tendrás cabeza en el asunto—

Es natural que yo sea quien salga más afectado, no solo por el hecho de que renuncie a mi título de caballero líder de Bélder, sino que la única persona que podría respaldarme estaba en mi contra, sin mencionar que fui yo el que incito a los otros dos a renunciar al grupo también, toda la culpa recae en mí, por intentar hacer lo que es correcto, salvar a un amigo.

—Add… por favor…—

—¿Voz temblorosa y un leve sonroja miento? lo siento, pero solo eres mi amigo, no tengo otro tipo de interés en ti, sin embargo, si te ayudare a escapar solo sigue mis instrucciones—

Estaba a punto de reclamar por el comentario que hizo, sin embargo, sabia él de ante mano que mi plan era escapar, el juicio seria mi fin si se llegase a concretar, Add me dio indicaciones de cómo salir del palacio, a pesar de que las puertas estaban selladas con el poder de los Maestros del Eldrit, a Add solo le basto un chasquido de sus dedos para desaparecer dichas barreras, ¿desde cuándo tiene el tanto poder? ¿será todo producto de la semilla de la vida? ¿el poder de Henir? no lo sé, pero sin duda había acrecentado aún más sus capacidades.

Gracias a las instrucciones de Add, pude abandonar el palacio sin siquiera alertar a mi hermana o a los Maestros del eldrit, caminamos, o en mi caso Add flotaba hasta la salida de Elianod, nuestro objetivo era volver a Bélder, a donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Add, tanto él como yo éramos exiliados, cuando se percataran de que escape, me perseguirán como perros de caza, un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

—Add, no me has contado ¿cuál es tu meta u objetivo a seguir?, el mío al principio era superar a mi hermana, pero me di cuenta que eso sería inútil, y me alegro que haya sido así, porque poder seguir un camino de verdadera justicia, y hacer de este un mundo perfecto, donde la justicia sea real, y no seamos egoístas—

—Aww, tu mundo ideal es uno donde todos seamos felices y comamos perdices, flores por aquí, sonrisas por haya, ahhh y el romance… no seas tan crédulo Elsword, el mundo perfecto no existe, y nunca existirá, y si lo hace, será uno donde el chocolate sea postre obligatorio—

—No lo sabré sino hasta intentarlo… y no evadas mi pregunta ¿cuál es tu objetivo o meta a cumplir? —

En todo el tiempo que conozco a Add desde Hamel, siempre fue reservado con ello, nunca hablaba de eso con nadie, siempre estaba investigando, ideando planes, ayudándonos, no nos detuvimos a pensar ni preguntar ¿qué quería él? ¿cuál es su motivación?, la sonrisa torcida que tenía en su rostro desapareció y volvió a ponerse su capucha, adoptando nuevamente la apariencia de un infante.

—Mi meta… ¿eh?... ha pasado tanto tiempo que… ¿la olvide?... no… ¿la enterré en mis recuerdos?... tampoco… no me acuerdo cual haya sido mi meta a cumplir… pero seguramente no fue nada importante, al fin y al cabo, no siento nada…—

Era la misma persona, pero a la vez diferente, con la capucha se veía un infante dudoso, pero que no reflejaba sentimientos, como si no le importara nada en absoluto, por otra parte, cuando se la quitaba, se tornaba más sínico, con locura, como si tratara de ocultar su dolor bajo esa torcida sonrisa, y el verlo me hizo sentir algo, como si esto lo hubiese vivido con anterioridad.

—Vamos, debes tener una meta que cumplir, ¿no? o ¿acaso el veneno del espacio-tiempo fue lo que te hizo olvidar?, de ser así ¿porque yo estoy normal? ¿habrá afectado a Ara y Chung también? —

A pesar de que sabía que ellos dos saldrían ilesos del castigo que tendrían, fueron quienes decidieron apoyarme en la misión de ayudar a Add, es normal que me preocupe por ellos al menos, en lo que estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, escuche una voz que era familiar, tenía mi mano en la empuñadura de mi espada, pero no sentí ninguna intención de querer atacarme, así que la retire lentamente.

—¿Ain? ¿qué haces aquí afuera? —

—Soy yo quien debería decir eso Elsword, ¿cómo escapaste de los poderes de los Maestros? ¿será acaso el poder del eldrit que corre en tu interior? siempre logras el sorprenderme y superar mis expectativas—

Un momento… ¿porque solo se dirige a mí? ¿acaso no ha visto a Add que está a mi lado? o ¿simplemente lo está ignorando? siendo sincero, tanto Ain como Add, nunca parecieron llevarse bien, solo se toleraban el uno al otro, pero no tenían intenciones de consumar una amistad como la tenía con nosotros, esa debía ser la razón.

—De hecho, fue Add quien me ayudo a escapar, sin él probablemente yo seguiría atrapado y esperando mi juicio mañana donde seria declarado culpable y condenado… ahora solo seré un exiliado—

—¿Add? ¿no se suponía que el había sido asesinado por Elesis dentro de la zona de Henir? creo que la zona del vacío te hizo tener alucinaciones Elsword. —

Mire a mi alrededor y Add efectivamente no se encontraba, solo estábamos Ain y yo, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, o ¿una alucinación? ¿será que mi subconsciente se siente culpable por todo esto, y se auto-impuso una meta ficticia para sentir que no estoy fallando? esto es muy confuso.

—Juro que él estaba aquí, incluso era diferente, tenía los ojos morados, una sonrisa torcida, apariencia de infante, pero también adulto y…—

—Elsword, eso es imposible, lo más seguro es que sean alucinaciones producto del vacío, ¿viste a Add dentro no es así? ¿cómo lo viste? —

—Como infante al principio y… como adulto después…—

Visto así, Ain tendría razón, cuando entré a la zona de henir, lo primero que vi fue a Add, pero en un estado de infante, y a los pocos instantes volvió a recuperar su forma adulta, y en el cuarto lo vi en adulto y saliendo lo vi infante, si es así entonces debieron ser alucinaciones demasiado potentes, la zona de Henir puede jugar con tu mente. Con la presencia santa de Ain, quizás el veneno se debilito.

—¿Podrías dejarme revisarte? si piensas salir para no volver, podrías convertirte en un peligro para todo Elios, ya que el veneno te hará creer que hay enemigos, cuando son solo civiles o soldados—

—Si… tienes razón—

¿Podría confiar en Ain?, bueno, él es un sacerdote y siempre nos ha brindado ayuda desde el comienzo, además de que fue el único quien intento detener a Add, aunque sin éxito de entrar a la zona del vacío de Henir, si, es alguien de confiar, le pediría que me acompañe, pero es algo que debo hacer solo, no debo involucrar a inocentes en esto.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, Ain extendió sus manos y comenzó a recitar lo que parecía ser un cantico sagrado, pues fui envuelto por una luz cálida y sentía como me relajaba lentamente, de este modo el veneno de Henir quizás no desaparezca, pero lo tendré bien controlado hasta que pueda completar la promesa que le hice a Add, antes de su defunción.

—Listo Elsword, me temo que no pude eliminar del todo el veneno que tienes en tu interior, sin embargo, eh puesto un hechizo de luz en ti, eso mantendrá bajo control tus emociones negativas las cuales se alimenta el veneno de Henir, a partir de ahora estas por tu cuenta, por favor ten cuidado—

—Gracias Ain, lo tendré, por cierto, tu que lees las auras y los sentimientos de las personas… me podrías decir, ¿cuál era la meta de Add? —

La sonrisa de Ain se difumino lentamente cuando escucho tal pregunta, la verdad es que Ain era quien conocía bien a todos los miembros del grupo, que pensaban, como se sentían, quienes eran, siempre sabía que decirnos o como tratarnos, aunque al principio haya sido muy tajante y no se midiera con las palabras.

—Elsword… si yo te dijera, que Add no es de aquí ¿qué pensarías o dirías? —

—No te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con eso exactamente? —

—Es decir, que Add no pertenezca a este universo, más concretamente a esta línea del tiempo—

¿Dimensiones? ¿líneas temporales? solo había escuchado lo básico, pero nunca fui de las personas que estudiaban acerca de eso, nunca fueron de mi interés, salvo por Add quien era el que más tiempo pasaba en sus investigaciones al respecto… pero, si Ain tiene razón, entonces eso explicaría muchas cosas, sino es que todas respecto al comportamiento de Add, y las dos opciones que menciono Eve en el banquete de celebración.

—¿Estás diciendo que Add, no pertenece aquí? es decir ¿es como un invasor o algo así? —

—Sí, algo así, pero no es un invasor como tal, sino que fue obligado a venir, no es como si él desde un principio haya querido invadir esta línea del tiempo, de hecho, el sufrió como no tienes una idea, no solo vio morir a su familia, sino que también fue esclavo y estuvo al borde de la muerte, cuando era apenas un niño—

—¿Y porque no menciono nada al respecto? ¡pudimos haberlo ayudado! ¡pudimos haber hecho algo por él ¿porque se castigó el solo? —

Si, si nos hubiera pedido ayuda, si nos hubiera mencionado ese detalle tan importante, pudimos el encontrar una solución óptima, el cargaba todo en sus hombros, una carga que pensaba que el solo debería llevar, y sin embargo, se añadía nuestros problemas a sus espaldas también… siempre sufrió en silencio, Ain sabía todo el misterio que envolvía a Add, entonces ¿por qué no nos lo dijo? ¿por qué no los oculto hasta ahora?

—Me temo que no podrían haberlo ayudado Elsword, si el comentaba algo al respecto, hubieran tenido exactamente la misma reacción que tuvieron ahora, ¿que no lo ves? es por eso que decidió el callarse todo—

—Entonces… ¿estaba condenado a esto desde el principio?... —

—Me temo que sí, si continuaba con su misión de volver al pasado, tarde o temprano terminarían enfrentándose como ahora, pero al final, renuncio a esa meta, porque era imposible realizarse, en cambio, su meta ahora era pasar el resto de sus días con ustedes, porque ahora eran su familia, porque él lo había perdido todo, su felicidad, su sonrisa, sentimientos, a su madre principalmente, quien era la fuente de su existir—

Esas palabras… conforme Ain me explicaba quién era Add en realidad, cuál era su meta principal, y como fue cambiando de parecer en el transcurso de los años, me partía el corazón, a diferencia de Raven quien también había perdido todo, él ahora tenía a Rena, y ella alivio el dolor que tanto lo afligía, pero Add literalmente lo perdió todo, y nunca más podría recuperarlo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, fue forzado a venir, vio morir a quienes él amaba, esclavizado, casi muerto, y todo siendo un infante, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos, bajo una máscara de indiferencia y locura, su fuerza de voluntad es por creces muy superior a la mía.

—Sé que esto es algo ridículo… y quizás imposible… pero Ain… ¿hay alguna forma de traer a Add… de nuevo a la vida? —

—¿Traerlo de nuevo a la vida? ¿enserio quieres revivirlo para que vuelva a sufrir todo eso Elsword? ¿no se suponía que eras su amigo? —

—Si… y por ello…lo traeré de vuelta a la vida… y le demostrare, le dejare bien en claro que él no está solo… que siempre podrá contar conmigo… el mismo lo dijo "el trabajo de un hermano, es cuidar del otro" y es planeo hacer—

Si, ahora todo estaba claro… si Add no puede volver a su pasado, entonces que forme su presente y lo acompañare a su futuro, sé que los demás al escuchar esta historia estarán de acuerdo en ayudarlo, y aunque no quedemos impunes de un castigo, será mejor que dejar a Add a su suerte y olvidado.

—Pues... de hecho sí, hay una forma en la que Add puede volver a la vida, aunque más que a la vida, Add no está muerto, pero tampoco está vivo, es un ente del espacio-tiempo, un fantasma por así decirlo, pero necesitas dos objetos esenciales para poder cumplir dicho ritual—

—¿Qué es? ¡solo dime y me pondré de inmediato en su búsqueda, no importa donde este, lo encontrare y lo traeré! —

—El primer objeto lo tengo yo, es una esfera capaz de poder contener energía, ya que Add ahora es un fantasma, es prácticamente energía pura por lo que esta esfera será de suma importancia, y el segundo objeto se encuentra en su laboratorio, una especie de maquina esférica con forma de gato, es el primer objeto con el que Add vino a esta dimensión, asique debe tener resquicios del poder de Henir, eso servirá como catalizador, cuando lo consigas todo, regresa a Elianod y busca a todos los del grupo, llévalos a la entrada del vacío de Henir, para entonces ya tendré el permiso de un Maestro—

Por fin, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para por fin ayudar a Add, solo resta ir a su laboratorio y conseguir esa máquina que menciono Ain, y todos podremos tener un final feliz, tome el orbe que sostenía Ain, que por alguna razón era negro, según me dijo que era porque no estaba cargado con energía, una vez cargado brillaría, me despedí de Ain y puse marcha hacia Elder, el lugar donde inicio toda la aventura.

—Pobre e ingenuo Elsword… ¿de verdad crees que eso ayudara al anciano?, aunque no es la primera vez que te veo actuar así… veamos qué tan lejos puedes llegar ahora, antes de que se reinicie el universo…sal ya abuelo—

—Entonces… ¿esto da inicio al show?, y aún sigo sin acostumbrarme a tu forma de Heirsercheer—

—Jajá, y yo aún no se si el infante o tu versión loca eres tú, además ¿quién crees que sea el sacrificado primero?, realmente no me importa, tarde o temprano terminaran igual, matándose los unos a los otros, mandando sus almas al vació y tu reiniciando el universo, como si nada hubiera sucedido… todo para crear "el mundo perfecto" ¿ya cuantas van? —

—Perdí la cuenta después de la 30 millonésima vez… ¿crees que haya algún cambio ahora? —

—Te note mas sentimental y preocupado cuando hablábamos… eso significa que algo cambiara… ¿para bien? ¿para mal?... solo el tiempo lo dirá—


	7. El pasado de un futuro

**Capítulo 7. El pasado de un futuro.**

Dicen, que el ser humano es el único animal viviente que se tropieza dos veces con la misma roca, eso dejo de ser una teoría para convertirse en una realidad y maldición para mí. Tantas líneas de tiempo, tantas ramificaciones y decisiones, que desembocan en un mismo resultado, dicen que el tomar un camino diferente, termina en un resultado diferente, yo he tomado una infinidad de caminos y no he visto ningún resultado que difiera con el que ya tengo contemplado.

—Hmm… entramos en la fase uno, Elesis parece ser que tiene algo remanente en su cabeza, seguramente fue en una de las muchas líneas temporales, cuando se enfrentó a duelo a muerte contra el guardián Chung—

Esto ya lo veía venir, Ain y yo sabíamos lo que sucedería a continuación, una vez que uno de ellos comenzara a tener visiones de otras líneas temporales, solo era cuestión de una semana para que el ciclo volviera a repetirse… un bucle infinito cargado de errores que sería devorado por la nada, me quite la capucha al oír sus palabras, un hermoso recuerdo llegaba a mi loca cabeza.

—Jejeje, balas por aquí, balas por haya, parecían mosquitos en un pantano, bang bang, y la espada… ohhh el hermoso sonido de metal contra metal, y como esas balas desviadas se transformaban en perdidas, masacrando a inocentes… ahhh…esos dos me dibujan una sonrisa—

Oh, no me malentiendan jejeje, no digo que el asesinar a las personas sea algo correcto, al contrario, el matar inocentes o culpables no es algo que haría un ser humano cuerdo y respetable, el honor es lo que nos hace quienes somos… afortunadamente, yo no soy humano y al final, todo regresa a la nada, asique… ¿por qué no divertirse un poco?

—Eres un detestable y loco enfermo, con una mente pútrida y un alma que ni siquiera el rey demonio tendría el gusto de devorar—

—¿Pero por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien no? señor, traiciono a la Diosa porque no escucho mis oraciones, buu buu lloro lloro, cual bebe… jajaja—

¿Qué puedo decir? desde que me convertí en Mad Paradox, los insultos son la fuente esencial de donde obtengo mis energías para poder seguir siendo como soy. Me encanta, cuando me hablan sucio jejeje. Pero, sigamos con la historia… ¿quieren mis lectores?

Este recuerdo, tan vivo como lo estoy yo ahora jeje… fue en una línea temporal que denomine FL691492, que significa Failed Line y el número indica la línea en la que sucedió actualmente, tómenlo como referencia a los universos de Marvel Comics.

Ah, y por si se lo están preguntando, si estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared, al fin y al cabo, existo en todos lados, pero a la vez no estoy en ninguno, y he visto todos los futuros posibles, en donde el autor termine la historia… y solo es en una. Ejem… ¿en dónde me quede?... ¡ah, si!

Por aquel entonces, yo era un Master Mind, un genio que dominaba de forma autónoma los dinamos, además era todo un ególatra y presumido…y no puedo culparme, era y sigo siendo perfecto, todos siguieron el mismo camino que conocen ahora… a diferencia de un príncipe que dejo de serlo, cuando era todo un badass y no un afeminado como lo es ahora, y todo comienza así.

Un día cualquiera en la capital de Bélder, los gritos de los soldados, refugiados enojados y desesperados porque no encontraban familiares, otros pidiendo limosna, otros comida, algunos volviéndose loco, los líderes diciéndoles que todo estaría bien, lo típico de cada día, detesto el estar rodeado de tanta gente molesta, asique me encerraba en mi laboratorio a hacer mis investigaciones. Hasta que llegaron molestias a arruinarme todo.

—Oye Add, soy yo Elesis abre la puerta tenemos que hablar del porque nuevamente, no fuiste a la reunión estratégica—

Elesis, la espadachina pelirroja y orgullo de Bélder, una líder nata quien daba carisma y vigor a las tropas de la capital, era como una piedra en mi zapato, siempre entrometiéndose conmigo y vigilándome desde que descubrió que mi intención era robarle el núcleo a Eve, solo faltaba que me pusiera un collar y cadena.

—Largate, sabes que detesto el estar rodeado de gente, además los cuarteles son sucios y apestan a sudor, y el hecho de que seas mujer no te salva, tanto estar rodeada de soldados, se te pega el olor—

¿Acaso no le temes a la muerte? debes tenerlos bien puestos, para hablarle así a la amazona pelirroja, quien es capaz de decapitarte de tal modo, que tu cerebro aun estaría consiente de ver como cae tu cuerpo ya sin vida. Al decir tales palabras, ella entro de un solo golpe, y se podía notar un aura roja emanando de ella.

Se acercó arrastrando su claymore, paso lento y pesado, como si estuviera atrapado en una ciudad con neblina y fuera asechado por un verdugo quien castiga por tus pecados.

—Repite…lo que dijiste hace unos instantes…adelante, te reto…hazme el día, compañero—

—Tus intentos de intimidación, no servirán ya conmigo Elesis, sabes bien que no puedes eliminarme ya que, a diferencia de tus seudo espias, mis dinamos pueden recolectar, analizar, calificar y detallar información 99% más precisa, sin necesidad de salir del campamento—

¿Tentando a mi suerte? es probable, sin embargo, sigo teniendo la carta ganadora, aparte de ser alguien valioso para los buscadores y Belder, ella hizo un juramento ante su espada.

"_Si logras el hacer que la gente de Belder este a salvo del yugo demoniaco, y son liberados de forma totalitaria, yo Elesis Sieghart, bajo el juramento de los caballeros mercenarios rojos y mi espada, solemnemente y por voluntad propia, te hare entrega de la reina Nasod Eve"_

—Aún sigo recordando ese bello juramento que me hiciste, y pensar que alguien tan recta y justa como tú, diría semejantes palabras, todos tenemos un lado oscuro—

—Calla, no tenía otra opción en ese momento…asique tuve que poner mi espada al servicio de un demonio con forma de humano, para proteger a mi gente—

—No te culpes ni te sientas mal, el ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza, obviamente siempre vera por los suyos primero, está en nuestro ADN, además…no hiciste un trato con un demonio…sino con un Genio—

Ella retiro su espada de mi cuello, su mirada denotaba frustración e ira hacia mi persona, pero me daba igual lo que ella pensara o dijera de mí, ambos nos necesitábamos para cumplir nuestros objetivos, herramientas que nos usábamos a nuestra conveniencia, que para eso es que nacemos.

Le di la espalda nuevamente, volviendo a mis investigaciones cuando escuché que sus pisadas se retiraban hacia la salida, pensando que mis problemas por el momento habían concluido, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, de entre todos los individuos, justo él tuvo que entrometerse, igual que esos testigos religiosos.

—Ahhh… este lugar siempre rebosante de luz, es irónico que este lugar tan tecnológico y brillante, sea mantenido y dirigido por alguien con actitud tan sombría y cínica—

—Lárgate de aquí seudo-feligrese, no me interesa nada de lo que tú tengas que decirme—

Ain, un sacerdote quien rinde culto a la Diosa quien se rumorea que fue la creadora de todo el mundo, esa es la teoría que establece su religión determinada, pero yo soy un hombre de ciencia, y no creo en cosas tan fantásticas, aunque la mayoría pensaría que ignoro varios factores que me rodean, podría responder que fue la misma, energía de estos fragmentos quienes dieron y formaron la vida tal y como la conocemos.

—Jaja, vamos abuelo, ¿qué hay con esa frialdad hacia mí? no creo haber hecho nada tan cruel, para ganarme ese desprecio tuyo hacia mi ¿o sí?, además solo vine para—

Sin darle tiempo a terminar su oración, mis dinamos crearon un campo electromagnético de contención, siendo un sacerdote usaba la energía del eldrit de manera pura, y mi campo puede contrarrestar cualquier tipo de energía, no es por echarme flores a mí mismo, pero solo alguien como yo sería capaz de crear semejantes inventos.

—Ahhh… con herejes como tú es con quien más detesto lidiar, solo vine a informarte que estaré fuera por unos días, me han pedido ir al Altar de la Diosa para purificar el sagrado templo—

—Kuku, si eso me da unas vacaciones de ti, por mi lárgate por más tiempo, así puedo concentrarme más en mis cosas, y no ver tu detestable cara de monaguillo—

Desactive el campo para liberarlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo habia escuchado noticias tan emocionantes, aunque no tanto como la promesa que me hizo Elesis, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—No te emociones demasiado abuelito, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que me fui no? —

—Claro que lo recuerdo… los demonios contraatacaron, y Raven y Rena se sacrificaron para impedir que tomaran la ciudad de Belder… y curiosamente ocurrió todo después de tú partida—

—¿Insinúas que tuve algo que ver abuelo? Puedes ser un genio autoproclamado, pero el tener un pasado doloroso, no significa que no confíes en la gente, hasta luego—

No me interesaba el vengar la muerte del par de acaramelados, pero no puedo negar que sin ellos mi laboratorio habría sido destruido por el asedio demoniaco, asique al menos, destapare al idiota angelical. No habíamos tenido problemas desde que derrotamos a los líderes, curiosamente él se va, y de la nada nos atacan hordas demoniacas, desde entonces he tenido un ojo puesto en él.

Mis investigaciones sobre los viajes en el tiempo iban avanzando lento, ya había previsto esto y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es muy probable que aun cuando pudiera lograr viajar, la tasa de discrepancia seria alta, deberé tener este dato en cuenta.

—Como sea, tener a la pelirroja acosándome y al seudo jehova, solo están distrayéndome de lo que realmente me importa, cumplir mi objetivo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, definitivamente cumpliré mi misión—

La noche había caído y mi mente prodigiosa ha estado trabajando sin descanso, estaba a base de café y pociones de recuperación que me ayudaban a mantener la compostura, pero esa noche llegue a mi limite, cuando decidí por fin descansar, un estruendo me hizo recuperar mis sentidos, salí del laboratorio junto con mis dinamos, y la oscura noche era iluminada por los edificios en llamas y escombros volando por todos lados. Me quedé inmóvil, viejos recuerdos, traumas volvían a pasar por mi mente, el grito de mi madre gritando que huyera, hasta que los gritos de los civiles y soldados hicieron que recuperara los sentidos, me dispuse el buscar a Elesis.

_¿Dónde diablos estará esta amazona pelirroja? ¡maldición, maldición! ¡no de nuevo esto, maldición!_

—¡Elesis! ¡Elesis! ¿dónde diablos estas? ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA! —

Por la conmoción que observé antes, mi mente había sido bloqueada por un instante, y dispuse a mis dinamos a buscar el paradero de Elesis, un mapa holográfico de la región concreta del campamento de superviviente se abrió y me mostro la ubicación, la Puerta Sur.

Me subí a mis dinamos emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la puerta sur, cuando apenas iba a llegar, presencié como algunos misiles venían hacia mí, como si se trataran de armas anti-aéreas. Hice maniobras evasivas como pude, sin embargo, los misiles no dejaban de llegar, use a mis dinamos para explotar algunos a distancia, evitando que la onda expansiva pudiera llegar a mí, o peor, impactar a mis dinamos, sin ellos no soy nada.

Al verme superado por el fuego anti-aéreo, decidí utilizar las fortificaciones en ruinas en mi favor, haciendo que los misiles impactaran en ellas, y así continuar mi trayecto, cuando vi que Elesis estaba evacuando a los civiles desde el distrito de comerciantes hasta el tercer distrito, la entrada de Belder.

Usando cálculos básicos de física, me impulse usando a mis dinamos como propulsores, mi vista se pone en los misiles y hago que mis dinamos atacaran a los misiles restantes con mi buscador fantasmal, para evitar así que escombros y ruinas cayesen cerca de los civiles. Elesis al escuchar las explosiones, poso su vista en mí y se movilizo a mi dirección, mientras descendía.

—¡Add! Belder está bajo ataque, necesito tú apoyo ¡ya! —

—¿Cuántos demonios son esta vez? y ¿porque las defensas que puse en las entradas no fueron activadas? ¡se activarían a presencia demoniaca! —

—Nuestro enemigo no es un demonio Add…es un humano…el príncipe de Hamel—

El príncipe de Hamel, el hijo del caballero blanco, el príncipe Seicor, la primera y última vez que lo vimos, fue cuando liberamos a Hamel del yugo demoniaco, sin embargo, nuestra añadida al equipo Ara Haan, frustro su intento de venganza, cuando llegamos al final del templo del agua, y esta chica, detuvo el ataque final quien iba dirigida a Ran.

El príncipe, cegado por la venganza, arremetió contra ella, pero el grupo al menos, quienes estaban vivos por aquel entonces, le detuvieron al instante, dejando así inconclusa su venganza, sin decir nada sujeto su cañón y se fue, al llegar a Hamel, Penentio líder interino de los caballeros mercenarios Rojos, nos avisó que el príncipe había abandonado a su gente. No volvimos a saber de él, hasta ahora.

—Sabía que algún día llegaría este momento… Elesis, escúchame y escucha con atención, deja que yo me encargue de él, tu sigue evacuando a los civiles y reúne a los soldados que queden en pie—

—¿Planeas hacerle frente tú solo? ¡¿es que acaso te volviste loco?! ¡si tus dinamos son destruidos, eres…!—

—Dime algo que no sepa, tonta, un genio como yo, no se lanzaría al combate, sin un plan bien elaborado, además yo solo hago esto porque mi laboratorio puede ser destruido, y tú estarás reprochándome del que no hice nada, y en el peor de los casos, si algo te pasara, mi trato queda anulado, no puedo permitirme eso—

Trataba de mantener la compostura, mantenerme seguro, que ella no viera a través de mí, el ver la situación y sentir de nuevo esa impotencia, no podría lidiar nuevamente con un suceso así, si al menos ella pudiera sobrevivir, junto con los civiles y soldados, creo que podría irme en paz, sabiendo que pude salvar a alguien al final de todo.

—Más te vale regresar con vida Add, es una orden de tu comandante—

—¿Y desde cuando me consideras miembro honorario de los caballeros mercenarios rojos eh? ¡ya vete! —

Escuche los pasos metálicos de Elesis alejándose, mientras guiaba a las personas a las afueras de Belder, supongo que por una vez en la vida estaba haciendo algo bien, ¿qué fue lo que cambio? ¿porqué de un momento a otro deje mis deseos de lado, y decido ser un sentimental? bueno, si no fuera capaz de volver a mi línea de tiempo original, y esta sería mi nueva vida… no iba a dejar que el mismo error se cometiera, porque un genio como yo, no se permite fracasar dos veces en lo mismo.

Abrí un mapa holográfico con mis dinamos, con el cual podía medir los pulsos cardiacos de quienes estuvieran a dos kilómetros a la redonda, detrás de mi aparecían los civiles y Elesis quienes escapaban sin problemas, y delante mío, solo un pequeño punto que avanzaba lentamente hacia mi dirección.

_Kuku… estúpido sacerdote…ahora que eres requerido escapas, maldito cobarde…aunque no tiene lógica, se anticipó a esto o acaso…_

Mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, el silbido de una bala hizo que recobrara mis sentidos al instante, el antiguo príncipe de Hamel estaba a unos metros de mí, su mirada vacía, y fría, dejaba en claro sus intenciones.

—Debo decir, que es cuanto mucho interesante el que nos volvamos a ver de esta forma ¿no lo crees? ¿príncipe Seicor? —

Estaba yo nervioso, intentaría conseguir tanto tiempo como pudiera para que los civiles de Belder estuvieran a salvo, junto con Elesis, puede que haya sido un arrogante y que piensen que mi cambio tan repentino puede arruinar una historia, si está siendo narrada, pero pónganse en mis zapatos por unos momentos ¿que harían ustedes en mi lugar?

—Veo, que te has vuelto alguien de pocas palabras ¿no? bueno, tampoco es que tenga muchos deseos yo de hablar, no después de todos los estragos que has ocasionado ¿cómo piensas responder por ello? —

Lo que sucedió a continuación, hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, yo sabía que los demonios eran seres inmundos que no les importaba los mas mínimo la vida de los humanos, para ellos una muerte rápida era ser piadosos, pero el individuo que estaba frente a mi… sin duda era peor que ellos.

Sin decir una palabra, movió su cañón hacia adelante y de la parte trasera de este, cayó frente a nosotros el cuerpo sin vida de Ara Haan, había sido torturada hasta la muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, moretones por su rostro, cabeza y piernas, extremidades rotas y múltiples disparos a quema ropa, es lo que pude analizar a la distancia con mis dinamos.

Sentí nuevamente esa impotencia y debilidad invadiéndome de nuevo, se suponía que me había estado fortaleciendo para volver a mi pasado y salvar a mi madre, y cuando deseche esa idea y decido el volver a hacer una nueva vida… de nuevo la tragedia ataca y aun con el poder que he obtenido, no pude salvar a alguien… ¿de que sirvió tanto esfuerzo y tiempo? ¿es que acaso a donde quiera que voy estoy condenado a repetir una y otra vez el mismo sufrimiento?

—Tú… ¿¡qué diablos fue lo que hiciste?! —

—Cumplir mi venganza, asesinándola—

De una forma sínica y fría, respondió a mi pregunta, y no parecía sentir remordimiento alguno, ni sonreía, era como si hubiese perdido todo ápice de emoción y lo moviera solo el deseo de venganza…un sentimiento que conozco de primera mano, estaba furioso, tanto que sin darme cuenta, mis dinamos habían comenzado a atacar a Seicor, pero sus reflejos no eran ninguna broma, desviaba mis dinamos con solo una de sus pistolas, necesitaba calmarme, controlar mis emociones, después de vivir rodeado entre caballeros y guerreros, aquel que se deja dominar por sus emociones en el campo de batalla, está condenado a morir.

—Kuku… ¿y disfrutas el transitar dicho camino? es un largo sendero, y creme cuando te digo, que al final no te espera nada, solo soledad ¿qué pensaría el gran caballero blanco de Hamel, si te viera? —

—No lo sé…pregúntaselo cuando lo veas, en el otro mundo—

De forma instantánea levanto su arma y disparó hacia mi dirección, use mis dinamos para reflectar la bala, pero esta no parecía ser una bala normal, ya que, en vez de ser desviada, era como si tuviera vida propia, puesto que, al ser desviada hacia mi derecha, impacto la parte trasera de mi hombro izquierdo.

—¡Agh! ¿cómo diablos me impacto? estoy seguro de que la bala fue desviada, es imposible que el desvió hiciera una parábola y… un segundo… y si su funcionamiento fuera como…¡maldición! ¿cómo no preví eso? —

_Balas mágicas, será todo un incordio luchar contra él, si bien mis dinamos actúan igual a voluntad, estos pueden ser destruidos, necesito deshacerme de su pistola o será demasiado tarde. Bien, es hora de actuar._

Con un plan trazado en mi cabeza, mi objetivo principal seria incapacitar primero su pistola, aunque su cañón era más letal, el tiempo de recarga seria mayor, y el disparar con el, lo dejaría vulnerable a ataques a distancia o corto alcance, y por eso evitaba usarlo a menos que fuera necesario.

Lance unas granadas de energía para distraerlo utilizando la tierra y los escombros para entorpecer su vista, dándome tiempo de ocultarme detrás de unos escombros que cubrían perfectamente mi cuerpo, mande a uno de mis dinamos al aire, para que hiciera un efecto de voz de zona, evitando que descubriera mi localización inmediata.

Procedí a tratar mi herida, bebiendo una poción de recuperación, si bien esta no cura al instante, acelera la regeneración de tejido celular, lo que hará que mi herida quede cicatrizada

—No me sorprende el hecho de que conozcas lo básico del cómo funcionan mis balas…eres un genio…después de todo…de hecho…es gracias a ti…que pude obtener habilidades teledirigidas…por eso estoy siendo algo más compasivo…a modo de agradecimiento—

—Kuku…no tienes ni la más mínima idea, de cómo funciona, es solo un prototipo barato del original, nada novedoso—

—Tendrías razón…si no hubiera hecho algunas modificaciones y añadido algunas…partes…autómatas—

¿Qué estaba insinuando con eso? y ¿por qué me daba escalofríos el preguntar? Una inquietud comenzó a surgir en mi interior, se entiende por partes autómatas, a todo aquello que trabaja sin la necesidad de que alguien más intervenga directamente, en otro dicho, uso partes nasod…

—Utilizaste ah…—

—Jejeje…sus androides no sirvieron ni para calentamiento, una vez desecho de ellos, solo fue cuestión de desmantelarla mientras seguía consiente, era una nasod de todos modos…no tienen sentimientos…mucho menos dolor—

Por más que intentaba mantener la calma, mi cabeza estaba explotando de ira, ya no tanto por el hecho de haber perdido los códigos que me ayudarían a volver a mi tiempo, sino, porque destruyo lo que para cualquier erudito Nasod, sería un ser perfecto, la cúspide de la Ingeniería Nasod, tanta información nueva…se esfumo, nuevamente mi impotencia se hizo presente, no importaba que hiciera o cuanto me esforzara, no podía estar en todos lados a la vez, primero Raven y Rena, luego Ara y al final Eve… ¿acaso mi vida es una comedia trágica para alguien? o ¿solo soy una marioneta y el titiritero decide estos destinos?

—Si…ríete, adelante porque será la última carcajada que darás, bastardo—

Ordené a mis dinamos armar un dron de artillería y el dinamo que estaba sobrevolando, marcaria a Seicor y así los bombarderos irían contra él, todo estaba en posición y me dispuse a atacar, él ex príncipe vio como del cielo caían rayos de energía y con agilidad salía de la zona de impacto, mientras estaba concentrado evadiéndolo, invoqué dos discos voladores apuntando a su pistola, lanzándolos al mismo tiempo.

El príncipe se percató, y disparo a ambos discos quienes fueron desviados al instante por sus balas, al prestar atención de donde salieron mis discos, pudo deducir mi escondite, el bombardeo había finalizado, asique dos cosas ocurrieron, o el límite de tiempo termino, o se ocultó al igual que yo, lo más probable era lo segundo, aproveche esa oportunidad para moverme de escondite, pero apenas pude ponerme de pie, mis dinamos detectaron un objeto que venía en nuestra dirección. Una bomba balística.

—¡Maldición! —

Me levante a las prisas e intente escapar del radio de ataque, sin embargo, la onda expansiva de la explosión, logro dañar una de mis piernas con los escombros que esta había generado, mis dinamos habían quedado destrozados, y ya no tenía forma de defenderme, era un humano normal, contra un frio asesino.

Salió de su escondite y se acercó lentamente hacia mi, cargando su maldita pistola nuevamente, intente arrastrarme y tomar alguna roca para defenderme, pero él solo se dispuso a pisar mi mano con su armadura, viéndome hacia abajo, como alguien patético.

—Debo admitir, que diste mejor espectáculo que la hermana demoniaca o la nasod, lástima que una vez destruido tus juguetes, no eres nada, en fin ¿algunas ultimas palabras? —

—Jejeje…nunca cometas un error de novato—

Seicor no parecía entender esas palabras, y al instante se percató de su significado, uno de mis discos que habían sido desviados, cortaron a la mitad la pistola, haciendo que este retrocediera, aun así, el segundo disco apareció y amputo el brazo derecho del príncipe, quien comenzó a gritar en agonía. Si iba a morir, al menos pude deshacerme de su molesta arma, y no podría empuñar su cañón con una sola mano, al final había hecho algo bien.

—¡Agh! ¡ahhh! ¡maldito infeliz! ¡ahhh! —

—Kuku… ¿Qué paso con ese semblante frio y sin emociones previo? Pensé que tampoco tendrías emociones, y no sentirías dolor…como los nasod—

El verlo sumido en la desesperación, me hizo dibujar una sonrisa, ya Elesis podría encargarse de él sin dificultades, al menos pude hacer algo bien y mi fuerza dio pie a un futuro brillante.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Disparo a la cabeza! —

Pero, mi sonrisa se esfumo al instante, cuando veo que detrás de su espalda, saca una nueva pistola…no había previsto que tenía otra guardada, el exceso de confianza y falta de información, habían sido mi ruina, no lo pensó dos veces, y disparó su arma impactando de lleno en mi cabeza.

Cuando abrí los ojos, parecía volver a estar en mi hogar, como si todo hubiera sido una mala pesadilla, mis prototipos rotos por mi padre encima de la mesa, las herramientas que utilizaba, papeles desordenados, envoltorios de dulces alrededor de la papelera, y mi pequeña habitación que era también mi laboratorio, todo parecía tan irreal.

En eso escucho que tocan la puerta, era una voz femenina y que era reconocible fácilmente, era mi madre, me pidió de favor que abriese ya que tenía una visita ¿quién podría ser? No ostentaba muchos amigos cercanos para que vinieran, al abrir la puerta mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al verla en su vestido morado y su bata blanca, tal y como la recordaba, y el niño que estaba frente a mí, se me hacía familiar por alguna razón.

—Edward, Ainchester está aquí para jugar, procura prestarle tus juguetes, y no quiero que haya peleas ¿si corazón? —

—¡Si, madre te lo prometo! —

¿Por qué tenía tanta necesidad de abrazarla? ¿Por qué quería llorar encima de su regazo? la pesadilla me había dejado secuelas graves, pero… ¿habrá sido realmente solo eso? o ¿una premonición?

En cuanto mi madre cerró la puerta de la habitación, el niño quien portaba un péndulo, me sonreía, pero podía notar que esa sonrisa era falsa, como si se burlara de mí, y por alguna razón, tenía la necesidad de darle un golpe.

—¿Qué se siente el estar muerto, Edward? ¿es frio? ¿cálido? ¿da miedo? ¿nauseas? es algo que nunca podre experimentar—

—¿De qué hablas Ainchester? no estamos muertos—

—Tienes razón, yo no lo estoy, en cambio…—

La habitación comenzó a deformarse, las paredes se derretían y yo comencé a flotar, mientras veía como lentamente el niño Ainchester cambiaba a una forma que lo hacía ver adulto, y su voz más grave y fría. Su apariencia habia cambiado, volviéndose negro, y de su pecho se podía ver lo que parecía ser una perla o un ojo verde brillante, sus extremidades, eran casi inexistentes, su cabello había crecido, y obtenido una Oz en lugar de un péndulo, era como si no tuviera nada dentro, como sí el fuera nada. El ver su único ojo descubierto me daba una sensación de incomodidad.

Sin percatarme, de igual forma mi apariencia había cambiado, a mi atuendo más elegante y científico, con la diferencia que parte de el estaba sucio con tierra y sangre, lentamente recordé los acontecimientos anteriores, previos a mi defunción.

—Bienvenido al Limbo… Add… o debería decir…¿Edward Grenore?—

—¿Ain? ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿qué es eso del limbo? —

Siempre fui más un hombre de ciencia, a pesar de que la magia existía en Elios, nunca creí en cosas divinas o algo como otra vida, siempre basaba mis conclusiones en base a términos lógicos y científicos, esto es porque debo estar en un estado de coma, entre estar y no está muerto. Él solo quería confundirme.

—Eres un genio, en lo que respecta a la tecnología, pero un ignorante en cuanto a la vida…esto, es tu purgatorio…un lugar, en donde pagaras por tus pecados, como el sucio hereje que fuiste—

—¡No estes de broma conmigo! ¡esto seguramente debe ser alguna de tus sucias ilusiones, devuélveme ahora a la realidad o te voy ah! —

En ese momento, escuche el grito de mi madre, había vuelvo a mi niñez, la casa estaba incendiándose, escuchaba alboroto a fuera de mi cuarto, varios adultos con antorchas gritaban y lanzaban las antorchas contra la casa, mi madre yacía en el piso, me acerque a ella pensando que podía ayudarle, y con frialdad solo menciono

_Eres un fracasado…no tuviste fuerzas para protegerme…inútil._

La voz de mi madre hacía eco en mi mente, las personas de afuera gritaban lo mismo que me había dicho ella, me cubrí los oídos e intenté escapar por el pasillo de la casa en llamas, pero parecía infinito, no importa que tanto corriera o me tapara los oídos, escuchaba la voz volverse más fuerte, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro nuevamente, una sensación de frio recorrió mi cuerpo, todos habían desaparecido, la casa, las voces, volvía a estar solo, o eso fue lo que pensaba. Frente a mi apareció nuevamente Ain, sujetando su Oz posándola en mi cuello, no mostraba sonrisa, ninguna emoción, solo me miraba sin decir palabra, pensé que sería un verdugo y pondría fin a todo, pero solo se limitó a sacar un rombo morado, extendí mis manos para recogerlo.

—Si fracasaste…solo vuelve a intentarlo…manda todo a la nada…la ausencia de nada, sigue siendo algo…toma el poder…y de la nada…hazlo todo—

Suena tan ridículo como se ve, pero él tiene razón, el hecho de que algo no este, no significa que no exista, el que no haya nada en ese sitio, es que ya está habiendo algo y es la nada, contradictorio pero lógico…esa es una paradoja…

Sujeté el rombo morado entre mis manos, y sentí como un calor recorría mi cuerpo, no era doloroso, era reconfortante, suave, como si esto fuera parte de mí, comencé a sentir cambios en mi cuerpo, mis dinamos que habían sido destruidos habían vuelto conmigo, y mi apariencia era más infantil, mis ropas ahora eran moradas con líneas brillantes del mismo color, mi ojo izquierdo se había transformado en una pupila negra con morado, no sentía miedo, ni felicidad, en resumen, no sentía nada ¿era por el hecho de estar muerto?

—Te has transformado en tu verdadero ser…lo eres todo…pero a la vez eres nada…existes…pero no eres real…solo un fantasma atrapado en este purgatorio…repitiendo una y otra vez tus errores—

—Eres un mentiroso sacerdote…no es la primera vez que estoy en esta forma, y aun así…teniendo todo no tengo nada, puedo viajar a donde yo quiera, pero, estoy atrapado en una zona oscura…si, es todo un error paradójico—

Es algo trágico, pero a la vez hermoso, el tener tanto poder, pero aun asi…no poder cumplir todos los deseos, poder manipular el espacio-tiempo, era como ser un Dios, poder crear y destruir a voluntad, pero con la maldición de no poder hacerlo todo.

Chasque mis dedos y abrí un portal para poder irme de esa zona oscura y vacía, Ain no dijo nada, como sabiendo a donde me dirigía, cuando pase por el portal podía verlo todo, líneas de tiempo alternas a las mías, caminos infinitos, decisiones infinitas, pero todas desembocando en un mismo resultado.

Cuando salí del portal para volver a donde me encontraba antes de morir, encontré mi antiguo cuerpo, con un tiro limpio entre ceja y ceja, y por si fuera poco había dos cuerpos nuevos…el de Elesis y el del príncipe, uno decapitado y la otra perforada, que escena tan triste seria, si aún tuviera sentimientos, me quité la capucha, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—¡Oh! ¡pero miren, cuanto desastre hubo aquí! no, esto no está nada bien ¿ahora quién será el guapo que limpie este desastre? —

_Es obvio que usted señor Add, es muy guapo y con solo un chasquido de dedos podría hacerlo._

—Oh, vamos cabeza decapitada de Seicor, no hagas que me sonroje por tales adulaciones, pero si…yo limpiare este desastre, retrocedamos las cosas y disfrutemos de la película, detrás de escenas—

Lance a un lado la cabeza cercenada del principito, puede que sea un fantasma del espacio-tiempo, pero aun así detesto el ensuciarme, chasque los dedos y todo fue retrocediendo a mi alrededor, pero veríamos como fue que comenzó todo esto, asique traigan palomitas señoras y señores, que la función está a punto de comenzar.


End file.
